Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: A "Channel Chasers"-esque Dark Future based on MarioDS01's fanfic, "Trixie's True Self." Remy Buxaplenty has taken over Dimmsdale. Timmy and Trixie are in hiding. Five years later, they're back to take him down. Tim/Trix. Rated T for violence. R
1. Oberon's Message

Hey guys! It's your old pal, K. C. Ellison. I'm back with a brand-new story from "The Trixie's True Self Saga," this time it's a "Channel Chasers Dark Future" fanfic. Anyway, let's get started!

* * *

The Trixie's True Self Saga

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 1: Oberon's Message

* * *

(Timmy's POV)

This town has been in ruin since we returned after five years of hiding. Life is a struggle and people live without hope. How could this happen? No one can tell us directly...they just point to the spires.

But enough of the Silver the Hedgehog-esque narrative; let's tell us who we are. My name is Timothy Tiberius Turner, but please, call me Timmy. And this is my girlfriend, Trixie Tang. Say hello, Trixie!

"Hey guys."

Anyways, in the five years since we left, Dimmsdale has gone through hell. The new mayor of the town, Remy Buxaplenty, declared himself dictator, and created harsh rules for any person he deemed "unworthy."

Trixie and I left town after Remy took over. For now, we decided to live together in San Francisco. This is were our story began...

* * *

San Francisco

Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang were sleeping in the motel. Just then, a huge poof appeared. Timmy and Trixie woke up to find Jorgen von Strangle in front of them.

"Jorgen?" Timmy asked.

"What's going on?" asked Trixie.

"Presenting Oberon, King of the Fairies!" Jorgen said. Just then, an old, regal looking fairy appeared.

"Greetings, Timmy and Trixie. I am Oberon, King of the Fairies. I have a message for you two." Oberon said.

"What is it?" Timmy and Trixie said.

"Do you remember a boy named Remy Buxaplenty?" Oberon said.

"Yeah..." Timmy said.

"It's seems he has taken over Dimmsdale..." Oberon said.

"Yeah, so?" Trixie asked.

"This is serious! He's taken over the town...apparently using magic!" Jorgen said.

"Magic!" Timmy and Trixie gasped.

"Yes, and we need you two to take him down!" Jorgen said.

"But how?" Timmy said.

"With some weapons and some help..." Oberon said. He lifted up his hand and with a flash of light, two key shaped swords appeared in Timmy and Trixie's hands. Timmy had a bluish blade that looked like Yen Sid's hat and Trixie had a reddish blade that looked like a dragon breathing a plume of fire.

"What are these?" Trixie asked.

"I'm guessing you've played Kingdom Hearts?" Jorgen said.

"Of course! Then...these must be...Keyblades!" Timmy said.

"Correct! You two are weilding Star Seeker and Hidden Dragon." Oberon said.

"And what of the help?" Trixie asked.

Jorgen stamped his giant wand and four fairies appeared. Two of them were familiar to Timmy and Trixie.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I'm so glad to meet you again!" Timmy said.

"Hey Timmy and Trixie!" Cosmo and Wanda replied.

"So...who are those other two fairies with you?" Trixie asked.

"My name is Apollo." said one fairy, a male with red hair and red eyes wearing a denim jacket with flames on the sleeves and bottom.

"And I'm his wife, Andromeda." said a female fairy with raven hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress.

"These two will be assigned to you, Trixie." Jorgen said.

"Thanks!" Trixie said.

"Anyways we'll be leaving." Oberon said.

"Wait! What about Da Rules?" Timmy said.

"Irrelevant. You're hometown is dying. You'll need everyone you can get to help you defeat Remy." Jorgen said as he left.

"Thanks..." Timmy said.

"So, you ready to return to Dimmsdale?" Trixie said.

"Absolutely!" Timmy said.

"Let's go!" Trixie said. Later that afternoon, Timmy and Trixie boarded a charter bus to Dimmsdale.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	2. Return to Dimmsdale

Time for Chapter 2! Time to reply to your reviews!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! King Oberon did appear in "Shadow Showdown." He was also mentioned in the fanfic "Discovery," by Micheal J. J. It's too bad he's no longer doing anymore FOP fanfics. I'd love to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, it does make you wonder...if magic created the dystopian future, then only magic can reverse it. Also, Timmy's middle name was revealed in the Fairly Oddparents special, "The 77 Secrets of The Fairly Oddparents." Love to hear from you soon!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 2: Return to Dimmsdale

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang have been out of Dimmsdale for five years. During that time, Remy Buxaplenty, with the use of magic, has become the town's dictator. King Oberon and Jorgen von Strangle had just tracked down Timmy and Trixie in San Francisco and gave them a mission: Overthrow Remy Buxaplenty. The King decides to give them each a Keyblade and fairy godparents. Now, Timmy and Trixie have set their sights on Dimmsdale.

* * *

It was dark, and Victoria Delise was walking home from her most recent babysitting job. She decided to stop by the local cemetery to visit her dear younger brother, who hasn't been heard from in years and was declared legally dead. As she was about to leave the cemetery, she was jumped by a group of thugs.

"Hands off! It's a priceless suit!" Victoria yelled.

"Give us the money or you won't get hurt babe!" said one of the thugs, holding a gun.

"Never!" she screamed. Just then, a voice was heard.

"THUNDERA!"

A burst of lightning shot into two of the thugs, knocking them out.

"What was that?" Victoria said.

(BGM: Tuxedo Mask Appears)

Victoria turned around to find two oddly familiar faces.

"It can't be!" she gasped.

Sure enough, it was Timmy and Trixie.

"A cemetery is sacred ground." Timmy said.

"You should know better than to start a fight here! Now drop that weapon!" Trixie finished.

"Take this!" the thug opened fire on the two.

"AEROGA!" a small cyclone enveloped Timmy and Trixie causing the bullets to get sucked in the vortex. When the cyclone dissapaited, they were standing there unharmed.

"They're magic! I have to report this to the boss!" the thug said as he fled.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie walk toward to Victoria.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Timmy said.

"Sure, it's nice to see you twerp...though I shouldn't call you that anymore because of how big you've grown, Timmy." Victoria said.

"Vicky? Is that you?" Timmy said.

"I just go by Victoria now, but yeah." Vicky said.

"Wow! It's been five years! How've you been?" Timmy said.

"Ever since your girlfriend forced me out of my best customer, I had a change of heart." Vicky said.

"That's great to hear!" Trixie said.

"So how's Tootie? I guess after five years, she's still madly in love with me, right?" Timmy asked.

"Well, she got over you two years ago. She's going out with A. J. now." Vicky said.

"Oh...that's okay. She and I were just friends anyway." Timmy said.

"So what brings you to this one-horse town?" Vicky said.

"Business." Timmy and Trixie said.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Vicky said.

"Okay, we're here to overthrow the Mayor." Timmy said.

"So that's why those guys freaked out at you: only the Mayor and his generals can weild magic." Vicky said.

"Uhh, could we get out of here before these two wake up?" Trixie said.

"Right." Timmy said. "Well...see you." and with that Timmy and Trixie head toward their hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location...

"Boss, we have some bad news..." said a thug.

"Did you pocket any of the Delise woman's money?" said their boss, a girl wearing a black cloak.

"No, we were attacked by two kids, and they had...MAGIC!" said the thug.

"Magic, you say? I must tell my superior about this." said the boss.

"What about the kids?" the thug said.

"Leave them...to me!" she said brandishing a pair of chakrams.

"As you wish...Miss Veronica." the thug said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	3. A Rekindled Bond

Time for a new Chapter of "Freedom Fighters!" But first, my replies.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked Vicky being nice. In my most humble opinion, I think TimVicky is better than TimToot. I hope to hear from you very soon!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. Well, after Trixie became a tomboy, she left a gap in the popular group. Veronica instantly became the most popular girl, so in a way...she IS the new Trixie. I hope to hear from you again!

(**Author's Note: **I do not own any of the OC's that appear in this story. All OC's belong to their respective creators.)

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 3: A Rekindled Bond

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and Trixie have returned to Dimmsdale after a five-year exile. Meanwhile, Vicky Delise, who was visiting her deceased brother, was ambushed by three thugs. Just then, Timmy and Trixie saved her. Meanwhile, the thugs consult their leader, who is revealed to be Veronica Star. Veronica decides to take the situation in her own hands.

* * *

The next day, Timmy and Trixie were walking in the town square.

"So Trixie, what do you want to do?" Timmy asked.

"Want to have a struggle?" Trixie asked.

"Sure..." Timmy said.

"Apollo, Romi! I wish Timmy and I had pugil sticks." Trixie said.

"Romi?" Timmy said.

"It's a nickname I gave Andromeda." Trixie said. "Anyway, those pugil sticks?"

Apollo and Romi poofed up a red and purple pugil stick into Timmy and Trixie's hands.

"You know, this can be a good way to release pent-up agression if we ever get into an argument." Timmy said.

"You ready?" Trixie asked.

"Uh-huh!" Timmy replied

"STRUGGLE!" Timmy and Trixie yelled.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Timmy and Trixie were still at it, just then someone appeared from out of the shadows clapping.

"Bravo...that was an exciting battle!" the person said.

"Who are you?" Trixie asked.

"Aww...don't you remember me Trixie? We used to be friends!" said the person.

"Sorry, but Timmy is my friend." Trixie said.

"Pity..." the person said before it dashed toward Trixie armed with flaming chakrams, only to be stopped by Timmy with his Keyblade.

"A Keyblade? So you must be the magic user my henchman told me about!" the person said.

"Yeah, I am!" Timmy said.

"Well, it's my job to take you out!" the person said.

* * *

-Timmy vs. Mysterious Person-

Timmy began attacking the person with several slashes, then the person began throwing the chakrams at Timmy, but they were blocked by Timmy's Keyblade.

"BURN!" the person began throwing fire at Timmy, but he dodged the attack. Timmy slashed the person a few more times.

"I give! Well done!" the person said.

* * *

Timmy got a little tired after fighting the person.

"It seems that you're in no condition to fight anymore, all the better to attack your girlfriend!" the person said.

"Not so fast, Veronica!" Trixie yelled.

Veronica pulled down her hood revealing her face.

"Oh, so NOW you remember me..." Veronica said.

"It took me a while, but when I heard you voice, I found out who you were!" Trixie said.

"I'M SO FLATTERED!" Veronica yelled brandishing her chakrams again.

Just then, Trixie brandished Hidden Dragon.

"Another Keyblade!" Veronica said.

"That's right!" Trixie said.

* * *

-Trixie vs. Veronica-

Trixie and Veronica were surrounded by a wall of flames. Trixie began slashing Veronica with her Keyblade. Then Veronica began using her magic.

"FIRA!" Veronica summoned a ball of fire, but Trixie countered the attack with a Watera spell.

"Time for me to finish this..." Trixie said as she began to glow blue.

"WATERAGA!" Trixie yelled.

Veronica became shocked when she saw the waterfall coming down at her.

"OH SH...!" Veronica said before the pressured blast of water came down at her before Trixie dealt the finishing blow.

* * *

"Excellent Job, Trixie." Veronica said.

Just then, two more cloaked figures appeared.

"What's going on?" Trixie said.

"The superior...now thinks of me as a liability and must be disposed of." Veronica said. "But I'm not going out without a fight!"

"But, you're hurt!" Timmy said.

"That's nothing! Watch this!" Veronica said.

Veronica created flurry of flames that caused the two cloaked figures to flee.

"Veronica! Are you okay?" Trixie said, then she gasped. "You're dying!"

"Well, that's what happens when you create an all-out attack like that..." Veronica said.

Just then, Trixie grabbed her Keyblade and pointed it at Veronica.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"Saving your life." Trixie said.

"CURAGA!" A green blast enveloped Veronica, and within minutes all of her wounds were gone.

"Why?" Veronica said.

"Because...I want to start over again." Trixie said.

Trixie grabbed Veronica's hand. When that happened, Veronica's chakrams transformed into a Keyblade.

"What's that?" Veronica said.

"This is the Bond of Flames. Let this be a symbol of our rekindled friendship." Trixie said.

"Thanks, Trixie." Veronica said as Trixie hugged her.

Just then, a fairy appeared.

"Hey, Veronica!" the fairy said. It had orange hair and blue eyes wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt.

"Who the heck are you?" Veronica asked.

"My name is Vivian, and I've been chosen to be your guardian fairy!" Vivian said.

"Wow! That's cool!" Timmy said.

"Welcome to the team, Ronnie!" Trixie said. "We have fairies, too!"

"Thanks, guys!" Veronica said.

"Now, let's go home." Timmy said. Timmy, Trixie, and Veronica left the square for their homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at City Hall...

"Veronica has betrayed us..." said a cloaked figure.

"Now what?" said a second figure.

Just then, a third cloaked figure appeared.

"Master Remy!" the figures said.

"Forget Veronica. Kwan, it's up to you to take down those Keybladers." Remy said.

"Me? I think you've got the wrong guy!" Kwan said.

"Do it, or I'll do to you what should've been done to Veronica!" Remy said.

"Yes, Master..." Kwan said before he left.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	4. Burning Love

It's time for a new chapter, and that means more review replies!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the scenes with Veronica, especially the one where Trixie saved her life. Yeah, Timmy can be forgiving at times. Anyway in this chapter, I put in one of your OC's; I hope that is okay with you... Love to hear from you very soon.

**Solaris Knight 30: **Oh hey! So glad to hear you! Thanks for the review. I'll put you in, in fact I'll probably write a couple of chapters where you and your versions of Timmy and Trixie team up with mine and defeat a Heartless Marilith (a six-armed naga) then take on your version of Remy. I hope to hear from you again.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. I'm not one to be such a spoiler, but yes, Juandissimo will appear. Hope to see you soon!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 4: Burning Love

* * *

The Story So Far: After having a play battle, Timmy and Trixie meet up with an person from Trixie's past. Veronica Star, one of Remy's generals, faced off against both Timmy and Trixie. In the end, Veronica was defeated, but instead of finishing her off, they allow her to live. Trixie rekindles her old friendship with Veronica, and in so, she recieves the Keyblade "Bond of Flame," and her own fairy godparent named Vivian.

* * *

Timmy, Trixie, and Veronica were playing catch with a frisbee Veronica brought along. Since receiving Vivian, Veronica went through some changes. The most important was her outfit change; she ditched the cheerleader outfit and went with an orange t-shirt and khaki pants.

"Hey guys! It's been a while!" said a voice.

"Chester? Is that you? It HAS been a while!" Timmy said.

"Who's the blond guy?" Veronica asked.

"That's Chester McBadbat. He's one of Timmy's oldest friends." Trixie said.

"He's HOT!" Veronica said.

"Wait Veronica! There's something you should know about him!" Timmy said

"What?" Veronica asked.

"Well...when Chester comes into contact with girls, he breaks out in hives." Timmy said.

"It's true. I've seen it firsthand." Trixie said.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad!" Veronica said.

"Hey, who's the blond chick?" Chester said.

"Name's Veronica...got it memorized?" Veronica said.

"Of course!" Chester said.

"So, Timmy and Trixie tell me that you get hives when you come in contact with girls..." Veronica said.

"Well, I used to..." Chester said.

"Y'know, I think you're kinda hot!" Veronica said.

"Really? Um...could you excuse me for a second?" Chester said before he ran off.

* * *

"Hey Issac!" Chester called out, and a brown haired fairy appeared.

"What is it, Chester?" Issac said.

"I just met this girl named Veronica; she's hot!" Chester said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Issac said.

"Okay...oh and one more thing..." Chester said.

"What's that?" Issac asked.

"Thanks; if it wasn't for you, I still would be having hives every time a girl touches me!" Chester said.

"Well it was your wish..." Issac said, and with that, left with a poof.

* * *

"What's taking Chester so long?" Veronica said.

"I know that excuse..." Timmy said.

"What excuse?" Veronica said.

"He's probably talking with someone..." Trixie said.

"Someone? There wasn't anyone with him!" Veronica said.

"Hmm..." Timmy said.

"Timmy, you don't think...?" Veronica said.

"It's possible, but we'll ask when he comes back." Timmy said.

Just then, Chester came back.

"I'm back, guys!" Chester said.

"Alright Chester, we know your secret!" Timmy said.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, he might go away forever!" Chester pleaded.

"Who's he?" Trixie said.

"My fairy godparent, Issac!" Chester closed his eyes, hoping for something to happen, but nothing came.

"Hey! What gives! Why hasn't Jorgen come?" Chester yelled.

"Well, it's because we have fairies, too!" Veronica said.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Chester exclaimed.

"It's true!" they said calling out their fairies.

"Wow! You DO have fairies! Hey Issac, check this out!" Chester said.

"Hey, Issac!" Timmy, Trixie, and Veronica's godparents said.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad to meet you!" Issac said.

"Oh hey, it's getting late Trixie, we gotta go!" Timmy said.

"Wait a minute! I have to tell you something!" Chester said.

"What is it!" Trixie said.

"It's about Tootie, she has a fairy godparent, too!" Chester said.

"That's great! See you!" Timmy said just before he and Trixie left.

"So...you want to hang out sometime?" Chester said.

"Sure! It's a date!" Veronica said before she kissed Chester on the cheek.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	5. Double Genius

Time for a new Chapter, but first are my replies!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. Yes, Chester has a fairy godparent. I hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 5: Double Genius

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy, Trixie, and Veronica meet up with Chester McBadbat, one of Timmy's old friends. They eventually find out that Chester also has a fairy godparent, and allow him to join them. Chester informs the group that Tootie also has fairies. Veronica starts going out with Chester.

* * *

Dawn breaks in the city of Dimmsdale, and Timmy and Trixie, along with Veronica and Chester, were walking towards the Delise residence. Everything was out of the ordinary until a person in a black robe ran towards them at a breakneck pace. Timmy and the gang brought out their weapons: their Keyblades and a shield carried by Chester.

"Run! Run Away!" the person said as it ran right past them then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Okay..." Timmy said looking at the point where the person disappeared.

* * *

At the Delise residence, Timmy and his friends were outside the door when Vicky answered it.

"Oh, hey Timmy! I can't thank you and Trixie enough for saving me that other night." Vicky said.

"Don't mention it..." Trixie said.

"Anyway, is Tootie home?" Timmy asked.

"She's at A. J.'s house..." Vicky said.

"Oh...well, see you!" Timmy said.

* * *

At the Ibrahim residence...

"You saved Icky Vicky's LIFE!" Chester said.

"We don't mean to brag, but yes..." Trixie said.

Veronica simply said nothing, but answered the doorbell.

"Hello?" said Mr. Ibrahim.

"Yes, is A. J. here?" Veronica said.

"A. J.! You have visitors!" Mr. Ibrahim said.

"Timmy! It's been a while!" A. J. said.

"It has. Listen, I went to Vicky's house to see Tootie and she told me that Tootie was at your house." Timmy said.

"Of course! Tootie and I were discussing plans to help improve people's lives! Who knew that Tootie was as big as a genius as me?" A. J. said.

"I didn't..." Timmy said. "But anyway, I need Tootie's help. I know that she..."

"Has a fairy godparent?" A. J. said.

"Yeah...wait, how do you know?" Timmy asked.

"Duh! I'm a genius; it's what I told the Fairy World Court!" A. J. said. "Let me guess: you have fairies, too?"

"Yeah..." everyone said.

"Anyway, can we speak to Tootie?" Trixie said.

"Sure. Tootie, could you come down here?" A. J. asked.

"Coming!" Tootie said.

* * *

"So...how did you two meet?" Trixie asked.

"Well after you left, I became very desperate. That's when I saw A. J. At the time, he was trying to find out a way to help stop the oil spill in the Gulf Coast, but all his ideas didn't work. I accidentally made a wish that the leak would stop, and he figured me out on the spot." Tootie said.

"I remember that spill! It was all over the news!" Timmy said.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you again, Timmy!" Tootie said before she gave him a big hug.

"Somethings...never change." Timmy said gasping for air.

"Oops!" Tootie said as she let go.

"Timmy! Are you alright?" Trixie asked.

"I'm fine! I've been manhandled by Tootie before." Timmy said.

"Whew!" Trixie said with a sigh of relief.

"So, I heard that you're trying to take down Remy's regime..." A. J. said.

"That's right. Jorgen himself gave us that mission, and said that we needed all the help we could get." Timmy said.

"Well, would it be all right if we joined you?" Tootie asked.

"Well...okay! The more the merrier!" Trixie said.

"Thanks!" Tootie said. "Oh hey, I overheard that you have fairies. Come on out, Binky!"

"Binky? As in Jorgen's assistant, Binky Abdul?" Timmy said.

"Former assistant!" Binky said.

"Okay...'Former Assistant.'" Timmy said. "Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure!" Tootie and A. J. said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	6. The Man With The Sitar

It's "Freedom Fighters" time! Time now for the replies!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. Unfortunately, I won't be adding Sanjay and Elmer into this story...Although I did write a couple of chapters involving the two kids from "Wishing Well," you know...Molly and Dwight? Anyways, I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 6: The Man With The Sitar

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and his friends meet up with A. J. and Tootie, who are dating each other. Tootie explains how she and A. J. met each other, and A. J. knows about the group's fairies. Tootie also reveals her fairy godparent: Jorgen's former assistant, Binky Abdul.

* * *

Timmy and his friends were walking alonside the road when they spotted the same black-robed person.

"I can't believe that I missed you!" the person said.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked.

The man pulled down his hood.

"My name is Kwan!" he said happily.

"Are you serious?" Timmy said.

"I knew they should've chosen someone else to do this..." Kwan said. "What in the world am I supposed to do?" he then pulled out a leaflet. "To release someone's true deposition, always use agression...Okay!"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Timmy asked.

Kwan raised his hand and with a flash of light, he conjured up a sitar.

"What's with the instrument?" Trixie asked.

"Maybe he's going to play a song for us!" Chester said.

Kwan began playing 100 chords, and with each chord played, a clone of himself made out of water appeared.

"How about a little challenge? I have 100 Mizu no Bunshin (Water Doppelgangers), and you have 90 seconds to defeat them all. Ready? Go!" Kwan said.

* * *

-Mission: Defeat the Mizu no Bunshin in 90 seconds!-

"Dance Water, Dance!" Kwan said as the Water Clones began to attack.

"Chester, you and Veronica take the 30 clones on the left! A. J. and Tootie, the 30 on the right!" Timmy said.

"And me?" Trixie asked.

"You and I will take the center 40!" Timmy said. "Now, let's move!"

"Right!" everyone else said.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie began attacking with their Keyblades at the Water Clones. One by one, the water clones fell.

"This is too easy!" Timmy said.

"Piece of Cake!" Trixie said.

* * *

Chester and Veronica also had an easy time defeating the water clones. Veronica was also slashing away with her Keyblade whereas Chester was bashing the water clones with his sheild.

"Not too bad!" Chester said.

"So far, so good!" Veronica said.

* * *

A. J. and Tootie also faced off with the Clones. They were carrying two magical staves: A. J. had one that had a figure of the Black Mage at the tip, while Tootie's had the figure of the White Mage on hers.

"DOUBLE THUNDERA!" they both said.

A massive storm cloud fired bolts of lightning at the remaining Water Clones, destroying them on contact.

"Alright!" Tootie said.

"We did it!" A. J. said.

* * *

Kwan began clapping his hands.

"Not bad, you guys!" he said.

"Alright, we defeated your water clones. Now, it's time for you!" Timmy said.

"Hold it! I don't want to fight you...well, not yet." Kwan said.

"What do you mean?" Timmy said.

"Do you see that first black tower?" Kwan said. "That's where I'm stationed. Come there in one week. We'll fight then."

"I'll be waiting!" Timmy said.

Kwan left in a puff of smoke.

"That guy was...something." Trixie said.

Everyone else agreed with Trixie.

"Well, we've got one week until we get to fight him for real. Until then, we'll keep on training." Timmy said.

"Got it!" everyone said.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Timmy and Trixie said.

"See you!" and they left to go back to their homes.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Now that you've finished reading, do you see the button that says "Review?" Please click on it and leave me a message!


	7. Symphonic Showdown

It's time for a new chapter of "Freedom Fighters!" But first, here are my replies from the previous chapters!

**Luiz4200:** Thanks for the review! Nothing's wrong with Kwan; he's just the comic relief of the Generals. I love to hear from you soon!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the reviews! 1) Thank you for letting me use your OC. Chester x Veronica, like Chester x Tootie, is a very uncommon pairing. 2) I wanted to put in the oil spill that is going on in the Gulf Coast right now. 3) It's no test, unless you meant "deposition." Kwan just wanted to unleash Timmy's inner self. I know you're busy with your own fanfic and all... I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 7: Symphonic Showdown

* * *

The Story So Far: While walking home, Timmy and his friends meet up with Kwan, one of Remy's generals. Kwan gives them a challenge: Defeat 100 of his Water Clones in 90 seconds. Within an instant, all 100 were defeated. Kwan leaves, but not before asking Timmy and Trixie to face him at his tower one week from now.

* * *

The week came and went like the wind and Timmy and his friends are outside Kwan's tower.

"Well, this is it!" Timmy said.

"Let's show that punk what we're made of!" Trixie said.

"Right!" everyone said before they entered the tower.

* * *

As the gang entered the tower, they felt a strange energy coming from above.

"Can you feel that?" Timmy said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Let's head on upstairs!" Timmy said.

* * *

Timmy and his friends kept climbing up the tower until they reached the top floor. It was then that Kwan showed up.

"You guys are looking lively today!" Kwan said.

"Y'know, I've been wondering how'd you get to become a general in Remy's Army!" Trixie said.

"I bet you can't even fight!" Tootie said.

"Haven't you heard the saying, 'Don't judge people by appearance?'" Kwan said.

Everyone got into battle formation.

Kwan turned around and began talking to himself.

"I told them they chose the wrong guy to do this..." he said.

"For a general, this guy is nuts!" Chester said.

"Mmm-hmm!" A. J. agreed.

"Don't be mad at me!" Kwan said.

"Stop fooling around!" Veronica said.

Kwan turned around and pointed at Veronica.

"Silence, Traitor!" he said.

Veronica looked at Kwan as if he had grown a second head. Just then, Kwan released his sitar again.

* * *

-Timmy et. al. vs. Kwan-

"Dance Water Dance!" Kwan said as 50 Water Clones appeared.

"Water Clones again?" Timmy said. "Oh well! Everyone, do exactly what we did before!"

Timmy and his friends split up and took down all 50 clones in just 40 seconds.

After the clones were taken care of, Timmy and his friends began attacking Kwan.

"Keep up with the beat!" Kwan said as he dashed off on top of several geysers.

"Thunder!" Timmy and Trixie said as two bolts of lightning hit Kwan.

"I'm not done yet! Dance Water Dance!" Kwan said as he summoned ten Water Clones.

"Again?" Tootie said.

Within ten seconds, the clones were defeated.

"Alright, it's time for the secret attack! You with me, Trixie?" Timmy asked.

"Ready!" Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie held their Keyblades with the blade pointing down.

"Thundera!" Timmy and Trixie yelled.

The Thundera went through the Keyblades until it enveloped them. The electricity from the Thundera started to create a sound similar to that of chirping birds. Then Timmy and Trixie charged into Kwan and stabbed him with the Keyblades.

"NO WAY!" Kwan yelled as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Alright!" everyone said.

"By the way, what was that finishing move you two did?" A. J. asked.

"Chidori..." Timmy and Trixie said.

"As in that move Sasuke does?" Chester said.

"Yes, though we did it a little differently." Timmy said.

"Cool!" Tootie said.

"Hey guys, I found the computer room!" Veronica said.

"Let's go!" Timmy said.

* * *

At the control panel...

"This must be the source of that weird energy!" Trixie said.

"A. J.? Care to do the honours?" Timmy asked.

"With pleasure!" A. J. said.

A. J. began pushing buttons until a computer voice sounded.

"Signal has been cancelled..." it said.

"Alright A. J.!" Tootie said.

"Begin self-destruction in 5...4...3..." it continued.

"Oh Crap! I wish we were out of here!" Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and sent everyone to a safe distance before the building was destroyed.

* * *

At Timmy's hideout...

"Boy, that was close!" Timmy said.

"You said it!" Trixie said.

"Anyway, I propose a toast! To a peaceful Dimmsdale!" Timmy said.

"Hear, hear!" everyone said as they clanked their sodas.

* * *

At City Hall...

"Damn those brats!" Remy said.

"What's the matter, boss?" said a man in a black cloak.

"Those brats took down Kwan!" Remy said.

"Why does that matter? That guy was a kook!" the man said.

"Perhaps so, Dash...which is why you're now in charge of taking those brats down!" Remy said.

"As you wish, Master." Dash said as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, another black-robed person, this one a female, overheard Remy's conversation.

{Good luck trying to destroy my big brother Timmy! No matter what you throw at him, he'll always come out on top, nyo!} the woman thought.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	8. The Ninja and the Dragon

It's once again time for "Freedom Fighters"! Here are the replies!

**I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon: **Thanks for the review. You're the first person to notice that I was using Danny Phantom characters! By the way, the mysterious girl is not Sam Manson. You'll find out who she is in this chapter. I hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. I'm only putting in the popular kids from that show. Other than Trixie and Veronica, the only kids that were rich and/or popular were Tad, Chad, and Remy. So, I added the popular kids from DP (excluding Valerie). Remy doesn't have a sister, that was a typo. I hope to hear from you again!

**OddAuthor:** Thanks for the review. You read it right, Timmy has a sister. You'll find out more about her in this chapter. Hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 8: The Ninja and the Dragon

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and his friends face off against Kwan, another of Remy's generals. After an intense struggle, Timmy and Trixie used a magical version of Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori, which took Kwan down for good. Meanwhile, a frustrated Remy calls on another general, Dash Baxter, to take Timmy down. At the same time, a mysterious girl decided to catch up with Timmy.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie have decided to take a vacation by themselves at the Dimmsdale Ski Resort following Kwan's defeat.

"Whoo-hoo!" Trixie said as she was shredding on her snowboard.

"This is awesome!" Timmy said as he was skiing.

Just then, they saw a black figure near the edge of a cliff.

"What's that?" Trixie asked.

"It could be one of Remy's generals. Let's go see!" Timmy said.

"Right!" Trixie said.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie went to where the black figure stood.

"Who are you?" Timmy said.

The figure said nothing.

"Answer us!" Trixie said.

Just then the figure unsheathed a weapon: a katana.

"Stand Back!" the figure said in a feminine voice.

"Not until we get answers!" Timmy said.

"Get out of my way, or else!" she said.

Just then, a group a black, flying creatures appeared.

"No way! Heartless?" Trixie said.

"Trixie, take care of them. I'll handle this guy!" Timmy said.

* * *

-Timmy vs. Mystery Girl-

As Trixie began attacking the Heartless, Timmy began attacking the girl.

"I don't want to fight you..." the girl said just before she got hit with Star Seeker.

"...but I will if I must!" She then began attacking Timmy with her katana.

"Blizzard!" Timmy said as an ice ball shot out of his Keyblade.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" the girl said as a clone of herself took the hit.

"Is that all you got?" the girl said.

"I'm just getting started!" Timmy said.

Timmy began with a fake-out then did a helm splitter. When he turned around he noticed that the girl had a tail!

"It can't be! Sushi?" Timmy said.

The girl said nothing, just then an earthquake erupted, and the girl dissapeared.

* * *

"What was that? An earthquake?" Trixie said.

"I don't know..." Timmy said then gasped. "Look! The resort!"

Trixie looked at the resort and saw a white dragon attacking it.

"Let's head back to the resort!" Trixie said.

* * *

At the resort, Timmy and Trixie saw the dragon rampaging.

"If we don't do something, the resort will be destroyed!" Trixie said.

"Well, let's take this beast down!" Timmy said.

* * *

-Timmy and Trixie vs. Snow Dragon-

Timmy and Trixie dodged the dragon's Blizzaga by running to the side of it.

"FIRA!" Timmy said as balls of fire shot out of the Keyblade causing a lot of damage to the dragon.

The dragon began to take off, but Trixie climbed on and began stabbing the dragon's head.

Timmy ran as the dragon beagn losing altitude and crashed into the snow.

"Trixie, let's finish this dragon off!" Timmy said.

"Right!" Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie began focusing their magic and then pointed their keyblades at the fallen dragon.

"FIRAGA!" Timmy and Trixie yelled.

The Keyblades shot out a huge ball of fire, which incinerated the dragon until there was nothing left.

"Alright!" Timmy and Trixie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl Timmy fought was overlooking them.

{Whew, that was close! It would have been a problem if I had told them I was Sushi...We'll meet again, big brother.} Sushi thought before she dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Later that night, Timmy and Trixie were relaxing in the hot tub.

"What a day! We saved the entire resort from a dragon!" Trixie said.

"Yeah, and I've been wondering about that girl we fought..." Timmy said.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"Well, I think that it could be my neko sister, Sushi!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, don't worry about it! C'mon, just relax..." Trixie said.

"You're right..." Timmy said before he and Trixie kissed each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Black Tower #2...

"Damnmit! My dragon was destroyed!" Dash said.

Just then, Sushi appeared.

"Where the hell were you!" Dash said.

"None of your business!" Sushi said. "Why are you so mad?"

"Those punks destroyed the dragon I conjured up!" Dash said.

"You should be careful; that guy can take on anything you throw at him." Sushi said.

"Oh don't worry about me, because next time, I will handle it personally!" Dash said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	9. The Stolen Girl

Time for another exciting chapter of "Freedom Fighters"! But first, it is time for replies.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. You now just realized that I was using a character from Danny Phantom as a villain? Get out of here! Where were you when I was using Kwan? He's also from Danny Phantom! Other than that, I hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. Yes, it was Timmy's neko sister. They haven't seen each other since Remy took over Dimmsdale five years ago. I hope to hear from you again!

**Solaris Knight 30:** Thanks for the review. Well, Sushi has been seen before-in the world of fanfiction-. She appeared in the story "Tootie's Revenge," by MarioDS01. The story is part of the Trixie's True Self Saga. I hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 9: The Stolen Girl

* * *

The Story So Far: While vacationing at the ski resort, Timmy and Trixie find a mysterious girl wearing a black robe. Believing that she is one of Remy's generals, they get into a fight. Timmy discovers that the girl is none other than his neko sister Sushi, but before his accusation is correct, a snow dragon conjured up by Dash attacks the resort. Timmy and Trixie defeat the dragon using the Firaga spell and save the resort.

* * *

At Dark Tower 2, Dash was thinking of a new plan when he noticed a boy and a girl walking by with some oddly coloured pets: one orange, the other blue. That's when he got an idea.

"A kidnapping! Perfect!" he said before poofing out.

* * *

Meanwhile down below...

"Ahh...Dimmsdale. Just the name makes me feel right at home; don't you agree, Dwight?" the girl, a raven haired goth girl, said.

"I don't know, Molly... This place gives me the creeps!" Dwight, an redhead with glasses, said.

"Aw, what do you care?" Molly said.

Just then, Dash appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"All right, girl! You're coming with me!" he said.

"Hey! Hands off! Let me go!" Molly yelled.

"Let go of my girlfriend right now!" Dwight said.

Then Dash got right up into Dwight's face.

"Boo!" he said, causing Dwight to scream.

"Please don't hurt me!" he screamed.

"Okay kid, time to go!" Dash said as he and Molly dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Molly!" her godparent, Swizzle appeared.

"NO!" Dwight screamed. Just then, he spotted a note.

"That guy must have left this!" he said before reading the note.

"If you ever want to see your girl again, bring Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang to the top of my tower!"

Dwight then called on his fairy godparent, Irving.

"Irving, I want you to take me to where Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang are at!" Dwight said.

Irving agreed and poofed all three of them as Dwight instructed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dimmsdale Park, Timmy and Trixie were having fun, until Dwight appeared.

"Aha! I've found you!" he said.

"Who the heck are you?" Timmy said.

"My name is Dwight, and you two are coming with me!" he said.

"Not without a fight!" Timmy said as he ran towards Dwight.

* * *

-Timmy vs. Dwight-

(BGM: Suitable Opponent)

Dwight had Irving become a lightsaber and charged into Timmy. He tried to do a jump slash, but Timmy countered with his Keyblade. Timmy gave him three well placed hits before Dwight was knocked out.

* * *

Dwight got back up and the he and Timmy began charging at each other, but before they could land a blow, Trixie got in between them.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Trixie yelled before sighing.

* * *

"Alright, what the big deal? Why do want me and Timmy to come with you?" Trixie asked Dwight.

"Well there was this guy..." Dwight began.

"Uh-huh..." Trixie said.

"He was wearing a black robe!" he said.

"Black robe? That must mean..." Timmy said.

"One of Remy's generals!" Trixie added.

"What this guy do?" Timmy said.

"Well he kidnapped my girlfriend, Molly!" Dwight said.

"That's terrible!" Trixie said in shock.

"Yeah, and the only way I'll ever see her again is if I bring you two to the top of his tower!" Dwight said.

"So that's what he's up to! He's trying to capture us by taking someone hostage!" Timmy said.

"Well that's not going to work!" Trixie said.

"What?" Dwight said.

"Dwight, we'll help get your girlfriend back!" Timmy said.

"But...how?" Dwight said.

"Trust me; I have a plan, and I need you and your fairy friends to help me!" Timmy said.

"What do you want us to do?" Dwight asked.

"You'll see..." Timmy said with a smile on his face.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	10. Gray Storm

It's the tenth chapter of "Freedom Fighters"! Here are my replies!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I know how you feel. I've been trying to catch up with the all the current episodes of The Fairly Oddparents, but I don't seem to have the time to watch it! I hope to hear from you again.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. I already know that Molly and Dwight were from the episode "Wishing Well". Doesn't everybody? I hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 10: Gray Storm

* * *

The Story So Far: In order to bring Timmy and Trixie to him, Dash stages a kidnapping involving a young woman named Molly. Her boyfriend, Dwight is told that if he ever wishes to see her again, he must bring Timmy and Trixie to the top of his tower. He tries to take them by force, but fails. Out of pity, Timmy and Trixie devise a plan to rescue Molly.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Dwight asked.

"Of course! Now, just do as we planned!" Timmy said.

* * *

At the top of the tower...

"Soon, Timmy and Trixie will be mine! And after they've been taken care of, nothing will stop us from taking over the world!" Dash said.

Just then Dwight came in with a bound Timmy and Trixie following behind.

"Alright! Where's is Molly!" Dwight said.

"Patience...but first, bring Timmy and Trixie to me!" Dash said with Molly behind him.

Timmy and Trixie walked toward Dash when all of a sudden, he pushed a button, causing a glass dome to drop on them.

"Did you really think that I was going to let her go?" Dash said.

"But...you promised!" Dwight said.

"I lied. Now for the fun part! Once this capsule leaves the town, BOOM!" Dash said, and the capsule was sent out of the tower and out of the city where it exploded. "Now for you two...any last words?"

"Yeah! I lied too!" Dwight said.

"What!" Dash yelled.

"Now you guys!" Dwight shouted.

Out of nowhere, Dash was kicked in the back by Timmy and Trixie, causing him to let go of Molly, who ran to Dwight.

"I thought I killed you!" Dash said.

"WRONG!" Timmy said.

"What you thought was us were actually two clones made to look exactly like us!" Trixie said.

"My plan...ruined! Now you're gonna pay!" Dash yelled as six cyclones circled around him.

"Sheesh! What a blowhard!" Timmy said.

The cyclones dissapeared leaving behind six spears, two of them were in Dash's hands while the other four were hovering alongside him.

"AAAAHHH! SPEARS!" Dwight screamed.

"What's his problem?" Trixie asked.

"Dwight has a fear of long, pointed weapons like spears and harpoons. Apparently, he once had a dream that he was a whale." Molly explained.

"They want my blubber! THEY WANT MY BLUBBER!" Dwight said.

"Why don't you two take on Mr. Buzzcut over there while I calm Dwight down outside?" Molly asked.

"Well...okay. You with me, Timmy?" Trixie asked.

"Always!" Timmy said.

"Then let's jam that wind!" Trixie said.

* * *

-Timmy and Trixie vs. Dash-

Dash began attacking very fast and thrusting all of his lances, but Timmy and Trixie sidestepped the attack. When Timmy and Trixie got close to Dash, they did several aerial slashes to his head. Dash backed off then began walking nonchalantly with lances circling him. Timmy and Trixie charged then sidestepped again as he thrusted his lances, then proceeded to do more aerial slashed to the head.

"To me, my pet!" Dash said as dragon came up and got on it.

"Running away? You coward!" Timmy said.

"I'm no coward! Now, taste the winds of despair!" Dash said.

The dragon let out a Razor Wind from its mouth.

"Uh-oh...RUN!" Trixie yelled as the attack swept through the field. Timmy and Trixie got hurt somewhat from the attack.

Then Dash landed onto the floor and his lances were whirling around him, then he ran towards Timmy and Trixie before ending his combo with another thrusting from his lances. Timmy and Trixie dodged each of the attacks then again aerial slashing Dash into submission.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie charged into Dash and stabbed him in the chest.

"OOOAAARRRGGH!" he yelled in pain until he fell down dead.

"Alright!" Timmy and Trixie shouted then did a victory pose.

Then Molly and Dwight came in to the door with Irving and Swizzle beside them.

"Um...is it over?" Dwight said.

"Yes, it's over." Timmy said.

Dwight sighed in relief.

* * *

After Timmy and Trixie took the tower down, Molly and Dwight came to thank them. Before they left, Timmy and Trixie asked if they could join their team, and they said that "they'll think about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in City Hall, Remy was furiously pounding his desk.

"Dash has been defeated. Another one of my towers has fallen. Timmy and Trixie will rue the day the messed with Remy Buxaplenty!" he said then laughed evilly.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!

(**Author's Note:** Happy Father's Day, everyone!)


	11. Meeting at the Crossroads I

It's time once again for another chapter of "Freedom Fighters"! Here are my replies from the previous chapters!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! I've often considered Remy and Vlad to be of the same stock. They're both rich. They're both crazy, messed up fruitloops. And above all else, they both lost their girlfriends to a total loser (No offence to Timmy and Jack). As for Molly and Swizzle, they only allow close friends to touch them. I hope to hear from you again!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I was trying to make the battle against Dash look difficult. After all, Xaldin (the guy Dash's attacks were based off of) was the toughest boss in "Kingdom Hearts II." By the way, Dwight is afraid of harpoons, not blubber. Hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 11: Meeting at the Crossroads I

This Chapter is dedicated to Solaris Knight 30.

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and Trixie's devised a plan to save Dwight's girlfriend Molly from Dash. What they didn't plan on was Dash trying to kill them by placing them in a capsule set to explode when it got outside the city limits! However, they managed to escape death by switch themselves with clones, which caused Dash to get angry. Timmy and Trixie fought Dash and defeated him somehow. Meanwhile, Remy begins to contemplate his next plan to kill Timmy and Trixie.

* * *

At City Hall, Remy was thinking about a plan to kill Timmy and Trixie.

{Hmm...should I send another one of my generals? No...they'll just mow them down. Oh, what the hell am I going to do?} Remy thought.

Just then, Remy's intercom buzzed.

"What is it?" Remy asked.

"There is someone here to see you." his secretary said over the intercom.

"Let him in." Remy answered.

The door opened and a smaller version of himself walked towards him.

"Sorry, you're too short to be my double." Remy said.

"I'm not a double; I'm you from an alternate universe!" the other Remy said.

"What? That's impossible!" Remy said.

"Oh yeah? Here's my card..." Remy 2 said.

"Remy Buxaplenty, CEO of Frostco..." Remy read.

"Now do you believe I'm from a different world?" Remy 2 said.

"Okay..." Remy said. "But why are you here?" he then asked.

"To help you of course. We both share a common enemy...and together we can take him down! Are you with me?" Remy 2 said.

"Fine...for now." Remy said as he shook hands with his alternate self.

* * *

Meanwhile; Timmy, Trixie, and their friends were hanging out at the Dimmsdale Mall.

"I wonder what's Remy's next big idea?" Timmy wondered.

"I don't know, but whatever comes our way, we'll be ready for it. Right guys?" Trixie asked.

"Right!" everyone else said.

Just then, a portal appeared in front of the gang. Everyone guarded themselves with their weapons.

"What is that?" Veronica asked.

"Could it be one of Remy's generals?" Chester asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough!" A. J. said.

Out from the portal came three armoured men, one in red, another in pink, and the third in gold.

"Where are we?" said the guy in red with a masculine voice.

"It looks like Dimmsdale!" said the pink one in a girlish voice.

"That's impossible! Dimmsdale was destroyed, unless this is an alternate universe!" said the gold one with a slight British accent.

(BGM: Panic [Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue])

"Who are you!" demanded Timmy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Timmy!" said the gold man.

"How do you know my name?" Timmy said.

The gold man nodded to the red and he then took off his helmet.

"Because I am also Timmy!" the red man said, revealing himself to be a younger version of Timmy.

"You can't be me! I'M ME!" Timmy said.

"I am you from another universe!" Timmy 2 said.

"Prove it! What did Vicky say when it's time to go to bed and it's only 6:00 p.m.?" Timmy said.

"That on the East Coast it's 9:00 p.m." Timmy 2 said.

"Wow! You really are me, only with a much deeper voice. How is that you're 12 with a voice like that, and I'm 15 and still sound like a girl?" Timmy asked.

"I felt that Timmy would get picked on if he sounded like a girl, so I imprinted Finn's vocal pattern into him." the gold man said.

"Excuse me?" Timmy asked.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I am Micheal Riddle, you all know Timmy..." Micheal said as he lifted up his helmet.

"What of the one in the pink suit?" Trixie asked.

"I'm glad you asked...Trixie?" Micheal said.

The pink one lifted the helmet up, revealing a younger Trixie Tang.

"That's me!" Trixie said.

"From another universe, I bet..." Timmy said.

"Correct." Micheal said.

"What are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"Because we need yours and Trixie's assistance." Michael said.

"What for?" Trixie said.

"We believe your Remy has partnered up with ours!" Timmy 2 said.

"Boy! And I thought one Remy was bad enough, but TWO!" Trixie said.

"Yes, we need your help to stop them." Trixie 2 said.

"Well...okay." Timmy said.

"But don't pull any fast ones!" Trixie said.

"We won't!" Timmy 2, Trixie 2, and Micheal said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	12. Meeting at the Crossroads II

Time for another exciting chapter of "Freedom Fighters"! Here are the replies from your reviews.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for review. Yes, in fact, there is going to be a battle on top of a volcano in this chapter! Hope to hear from you again.

**Luiz4200:** Thanks for the review. Micheal Riddle is an OC created by the Solaris Knight. You were dead on about him being Voldemort's relative, because Micheal is his son. I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 12: Meeting at the Crossroads II

This chapter is dedicated to Solaris Knight 30.

* * *

The Story So Far: Remy Buxaplenty meets up with another Remy from a alternate universe, asking for a team-up. Meanwhile, Timmy and friends meet up with a man named Micheal Riddle, along with alternate versions of Timmy and Trixie.

* * *

The two Remys are standing on top of Mt. Doomsdale.

"So why did you drag me to the top of this volcano?" Remy 1 said.

"Because, a volcano is a great place to summon a fire Heartless!" Remy 2 said.

"If you say so..." Remy 1 said.

Then, Remy 2 began releasing a dark aura into the volcano. The volcano erupted with a pillar of lava. When the lava receeded, a six armed naga was standing beside them.

"Who has summoned me?" the naga said.

"We did, because we have a favour for you." Remy 1 said.

"What pray tell is it?" the naga asked.

Remy 2 pulled out holograms of Timmy 2, Trixie 2, and Micheal.

"I want you to destroy these three..." he said.

"As you wish..." the naga said.

"Also there are two kids similar to the first two; get rid of them, too." Remy 1 said.

"As you command..." the naga said.

Just then, both Timmys, both Trixies, and Micheal appeared.

"You!" both Remys said. "Attack, Heartless Marilith!"

"With pleasure!" the Marilith said.

"What in the world is that?" Pink Timmy said.

"A Marilith; basically it's a naga, only it has six arms." Micheal said.

"Oh..." Pink Timmy said.

* * *

-Timmy vs. Heartless Marilith-

(BGM: Boss [Final Fantasy I])

The Marilith began attack with flaming swords, but Timmy and the others blocked the attacks with their weapons. Pink Timmy and Red Timmy, along with Tomboy Trixie then slashed the naga several times. Princess Trixie fired seveal arrows from her bow at the creature. Micheal began blasting the demon with his lazer gun.

The Marilith began attack with one Fira spell after another, causing some damage to the group.

"Timmy!" Micheal said to Red Timmy.

"Got it!" Red Timmy said.

Red Timmy began concetrating until he was glowing in a red aura. His eyes were also glowing yellow.

"STARSTORM!" Red Timmy yelled as red stars fell on the naga. Then everyone went in and finished the Marilith off.

* * *

"I think it's time for me to head back..." Mayor Remy said before leaving with a POOF!

"Well Remy, are you going to run away again?" Micheal asked.

"Yes. But know this: I'll make sure that you'll pay for what you did. Ivan Frost's death will be avenged!" Boss Remy said.

"I told you that I didn't kill Frost, Anti Cosmo did!" Micheal shouted.

"And I told you that I don't care!" Boss Remy said as he entered a portal he created.

"REMY!" Micheal yelled as he chased Remy before the portal closed on him.

"Now what are we going to do?" Red Timmy said.

Micheal looked at his tracker and saw a blip on another world.

"It seems that Remy has gone to another world." Micheal said.

"Well I wish Trixie and I could help you, but we have a town to save." Pink Timmy said.

"So I guess that this is good-bye..." Micheal said.

"No, it's more like 'until we meet again.'" Tomboy Trixie said.

"Fair enough." Micheal said as he opened a portal. "One last thing: If you ever see this universe's version of me, stop by and say hello to him or her!"

"We will!" Timmy and Trixie said as he and the other Timmy and Trixie jumped into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at City Hall...

"Okay, that is the last time I ever team up with an alternate version of myself!" Remy said.

Just then, another version of Remy, only this one was wearing an outfit similar to what Dark Riku wore, burst in through the door.

"GET OUT!" Remy yelled with his "lightsabers" drawn.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	13. The Hunter I

It's time for a new chapter of "Freedom Fighters"! Here are the replies to your reviews!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! It just goes to show you; you can't beat Timmy and Trixie when they're together...EVER! I hope to hear you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! Well, that's a first: a reference from "The Fugitive." That Dark Remy thing was twofold: part of a joke, and a tribute to Micheal J. J. That version of Remy was his idea. Hope to hear you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 13: The Hunter I

* * *

The Story So Far: Remy and his alternate universe counterpart summoned a Marilith defeat Timmy and Trixie. It would have worked had it not been for the help of Micheal Riddle and Timmy and Trixie's counterparts. After defeating the Marilith, Other Universe Remy escapes. Micheal says goodbye to Timmy and Trixie and chases after their Remy.

* * *

At City Hall, Remy was talking to a shadowy figure across the room.

"I've heard that you're a fairy hunter..." Remy said.

"That's correct; I hunt fairies..." the hunter, a woman, said.

"Good, then take a look at these photos..." Remy said handing them seven photos.

"They are excellent specimens." the hunter said.

"When ever you find them, bring them to me...alive!" Remy said.

"Of course..." the hunter said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Great, can I ask what your name is?" Remy said.

"It's Mary..." the hunter said. "Mary Alice Doombringer."

* * *

That night, Doombringer snuck in ninja style and swiped Cosmo, Wanda, Apollo, and Romi from Timmy and Trixie's place. She then went through the houses of Veronica, Chester, and Tootie and snatched their fairies while they were sleeping.

* * *

The next morning...

"Good morning, guys!" Timmy said as he woke up. "Guys? GUYS!"

Timmy went over to Trixie's room and woke her up.

"Cosmo and Wanda are gone!" Timmy shouted.

"Calm down, Timmy. I'll just get my...Gone! Apollo and Romi and gone, too!" Trixie said.

"Okay, no need to panic!" Timmy said before he and Trixie began tearing the place apart trying to find them when Trixie's smartphone rang.

"Hello?" Trixie asked.

Veronica answered the phone.

"MY FAIRY IS MISS..."

Trixie put her hand over the phone to soften Veronica's screaming.

"...AND SO ARE CHESTER AND TOOTIE'S!"

Trixie turned her phone off.

"What the heck was that?" Timmy said.

"Either the world is ending or Veronica, Tootie, and Chester's fairies are missing." Trixie said.

"Let's go talk to them; maybe they have a clue as to why our fairies are missing." Timmy said.

* * *

"All right you guys, tell us what happened." Trixie said.

"Well, we just woke up to greet our fairies, but they were gone!" Chester said.

"It happened to us, too!" Timmy said.

"What do you think did this?" Trixie asked.

"I think it was probably the work of a fairy hunter!" Tootie said.

Then something clicked in Timmy's head.

{A fairy hunter? No doubt it was HIM!} Timmy thought, then ran outside.

"Timmy?" Trixie said.

* * *

Timmy went up to Denzel Crocker's house where he found him in the garage working on his fairy detector.

"CROCKER!" he yelled angrily.

"T-T-Turner? Long time no see! What has it been, five years?" Crocker said.

Timmy went into his "Nega Forme" and grabbed Mr. Crocker by the shirt collar.

"I know you have my fairies!" he said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any FAIRIES here!" Mr. Crocker said, spazzing at the word "fairies."

"Don't play games with me!" Timmy said, eyes glowing crimson red.

"Uh-oh!" Was all Mr. Crocker could say before Timmy began beating him up.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Trixie came in along with everyone else and said.

"Mr. Crocker has our fairies!" Timmy said.

"But I don't have any FAIRIES!" Crocker said, again spazzing at "fairies."

"YOU LIE!" Timmy said. Just before he was about to throw another punch at Crocker, A. J. told him to stop.

"He's telling the truth!" he said.

Timmy returned to his normal forme.

"W-What?" he said.

"I looked at my scanner, and there aren't any fairies around here!" A. J. said.

Timmy then turned to his old teacher and apologized to him.

"Don't worry Turner, I've had worse things done to me!" Mr. Crocker said.

"So wait, if Crocker didn't steal our fairies, then who did?" Chester said.

"Well, like Crocker always says, 'There is only one logical explanation for this...'" Timmy said.

"What's that?" Veronica and Trixie asked.

"Not 'what,' 'who.' And that 'who' is..." Timmy began.

"DOOMBRINGER!" Timmy, Chester, and A. J. spazzed.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	14. The Hunter II

It's time for a new chapter! Time for the replies!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I was originally going to put both Doombringer and Crocker to capture the fairies, but I settled on just Doombringer. Crocker would've just hindered the job. I hope to hear from again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. The reason Trixie and the other girls never heard about Doombringer is because they never appeared in that particular episode. (I checked the Fairly Oddparents Wiki to do this.) Also that was the first time I have ever heard someone reference that movie. I never saw it... I hope to hear you again!

**MarioDS01:** I have read your message. I'll think about doing a Timmy x Molly fanfic. But just remember, I'm still shipping Timmy x Trixie... Whenever you get into the mood, please review my story soon.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 14: The Hunter II

* * *

The Story So Far: Remy hires Mary Alice Doombringer, a hunter, to snatch up Timmy and his friends' fairies. The next morning, Timmy and the gang wake up to find their fairies gone. Believing that Crocker took them, Timmy goes into Nega Forme and beats him up. Only when A. J. tells Timmy that he didn't take does he find out the real culprit.

* * *

"Who's Doombringer?" Trixie asked.

"She's a fairy hunter like Crocker, only worse." Timmy said.

"She came to school one day under the name 'Ms. Sunshine.'" Chester said.

"She also carries this sword that she uses to cut the wings off of fairies and keep them as her trophies!" A. J. finished.

"That's terrible!" Tootie said.

"Yeah, it was mere luck that we got away from her the last time!" Timmy said.

"Don't worry, Timmy. You've got us!" Trixie said.

"You're right! Let's show that hunter the real superpower of teamwork!" Timmy said.

* * *

At her base, Doombringer was talking to Remy over the telephone.

"Do you have my package ready?" Remy said.

"Yes. I'll deliver it to you in thirty minutes." Doombringer said.

"Good." Remy said just before hanging up.

"Thirty minutes is just enough time for me to have some 'fun' with you fairies!" Doombringer said unsheathing her sword.

"Not so fast, Doombringer!" said Timmy.

Doombringer turned around and saw Timmy and the gang.

"Long time, no see...Fairy Boy!" Doombringer said.

"Same to you, Dumbringer!" Timmy retorted.

At the time Timmy and Doombringer were chatting, Tootie swiped the bag, and switched it with a different one.

"Let those fairies go!" Trixie said.

"NEVER!" Doombringer said.

"So be it!" Timmy and Trixie said as the released their Keyblades.

* * *

-Timmy and Trixie vs. Doombringer-

Doombringer charged into Timmy and Trixie. Timmy and Trixie tried to block it, but it ended up in a draw in her favour. Doombringer attacked mercilessly at Timmy and Trixie until they were near unconciousness.

"Give up, there is no way you brats can defeat me!" she said.

Timmy started to get up.

"Perhaps I should kill you, or let you watch as I rip the wings off of your fairies!" Doombringer said, laughing evilly.

Then Timmy started to glow with a pink aura. His eyes began glowing yellow as well.

"NO. YOU. WILL. NOT!" Timmy said.

Timmy raised his keyblade and called out a name.

"**STARSTORM!**" Timmy yelled.

A flurry of pinkish-white stars rained down.

"OH CRAP!" Doombringer said as the stars hit her.

Timmy suddenly became light-headed and fell down.

* * *

When Timmy woke up, he found everyone around his bed.

"Timmy! You're awake!" Trixie said as she gave him a kiss.

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

"You just gave Doombringer the biggest lightshow of her life!" Chester said.

"Wait, what happened to the fairies?" Timmy asked again.

"You mean us?" the fairies said.

"Guys! You're all safe!" Timmy said. "But wait, what was inside that bag Tootie had with her?"

"Oh...it's nothing." Tootie said.

* * *

"Here are the fairies you sent me to get." Doombringer said.

Remy looked inside the bag.

"Now...about my pay." Doombringer added.

"YOU GET NOTHING!" Remy said furiously.

"What!" Doombringer said.

"Take a look: they're dolls!" Remy said.

"But I swear that they were fairies!" Doombringer said.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Remy shouted.

"But..." Doombringer said

Remy released his "lightsabers."

"GET OUT!" he said.

* * *

Outside, Doombringer made a promise to herself.

"As GOD as my witness, I will have my revenge on those brats!" she said out loud.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	15. The Prodigal Sister

It's Time for an exciting new chapter of "Freedom Fighters"! Here are my replies to your reviews.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, it might be kind of odd that Trixie, Tootie, and Veronica were MIA while the rest of the gang had to face off against a psycho fairy hunter like Doombringer! Personally, I think that they were sick when all of that happened. Hope to hear from you again!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the battle against Doombringer. I was originally going to have Timmy learn Starstorm, including a running gag where the Starstorm failed, producing only a small pink star which by some strange reason hits Tootie, much like the gag from Pokemon involving Gible's Draco Meteor and Piplup. I hope to hear from you again! P. S.: You're Welcome! :D

(**Author's Note:** I would to give a special shoutout to Solaris Knight 30. I am glad that helped you with your story with my crossover chapters. You are very welcome!)

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 15: The Prodigal Sister

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and his friends fight off against Mary Doombringer. Just when all hope seemed lost, Timmy unleashed his ultimate attack: Starstorm. With the fairies rescued, Timmy and his friends return home.

* * *

At City Hall, Sushi was looking at the diagram of the base when Remy came in.

"Aha! I knew it!" Remy said.

"So you've found out that I'm a ninja spy!" Sushi said.

"Correct, and now..." he said releasing his lightsabers.

"Nice lightsabers, are you a Sith Lord?" Sushi mocked.

"For the last time, these are Ethereal Blades, NOT LIGHTSABERS!" Remy yelled.

"Whatever, I'll be taking these diagrams to my big bro Timmy!" Sushi said before throwing a smoke bomb.

"You'll pay for this!" Remy said while coughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hideout, Timmy was sitting on the couch watching the Celtics-Lakers game when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Timmy said.

"What's up, T?" A. J. said.

"Nothing; watching the game, having a cold one. You?" Timmy said.

"Nothing; watching the game, having a cold one." A. J. replied.

"True, true." Timmy said, then Trixie came in.

"WHAZZUP!" she exclaimed.

"WHAZZUP!" Timmy replied.

"What was that?" A. J. asked.

"Hey, pick up the phone!" Timmy asked Trixie.

"Hello?" Trixie asked.

"WHAZZUP!" A. J. said.

"WHAZZUP!" Timmy and Trixie said.

"Hey, where's Tootie?" Trixie asked.

"Tootie!" A. J. called.

Tootie picked up the phone.

"Yes?" she said.

"WHAZZUP!" Trixie yelled.

"WHAZZUP!" everyone else said.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hold on...hello?" Trixie said.

"WASABI!" Sushi said.

"WHAZZUP!" everyone said before they, except Timmy and A. J., hung up.

"So what's up, T?" A. J. said.

"Nothing; watching the game, having a cold one." Timmy said.

"True, true." A. J. said.

"I gotta go get the door, it was fun doing the 'Whazzup' with you and everyone else." Timmy said.

"Okay, bye." A. J. said before he and Timmy hung up.

Timmy got to the door and found Sushi.

"Sushi?" Timmy said.

Sushi removed her hood, revealing her face.

"Hey, Timmy. Long time, no see!" Sushi said.

"Why are you with Remy?" Trixie asked.

"I was infiltrating his organization." Sushi said.

"Oh..." Timmy said.

"Anyways, I got you something that'll help you defeat Remy." Sushi said, holding the diagram of Remy's base.

"This is awesome! Trixie, call up the gang!" Timmy said.

"Right!" Trixie said.

"Soon, Remy's hold on this town will be no more!" Timmy said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!

(**Author's Note Number Two:** This chapter is basically filler before the upcoming final battles against Remy and his generals. Sort of like "the calm before the storm" so to speak. Thank you.)


	16. The Final Battle I

It's Time once again for an exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters!" Here are my replies to your reviews!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I was a little bored while doing that chapter, so I filled the majority of it with a parody of the Budweiser "Whazzup?" commercial. Hope to hear from you again.

**MangaOtaku77: **Thanks for the review! Like I told Luiz4200 on the appearance of "Danny Phantom" characters, only the popular kids will appear in this fanfiction. None of the major characters like Danny and Vlad will appear. I hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! There's nothing else for me to say except that I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 16: The Final Battle I

* * *

The Story So Far: Remy finds out that Sushi is a ninja spy for Timmy. Before leaving, she snatches a diagram of Remy's City Hall base and gives it to Timmy. Now, Timmy and his friends are going to face their greatest battle yet!

* * *

Timmy and his friends are standing outside of City Hall preparing for the final battle with Remy.

"Are you ready for this?" Timmy said.

Everyone agreed.

"Alright then, let's go!" Timmy said, just then...

"Don't forget about us!" two familiar voices said. It was Dwight and Molly with their fairies.

"Dwight? Molly? I'm so glad to see you again!" Trixie said.

"Who are they?" Tootie asked.

"Oh... everyone this is Dwight and Molly."

"Hi!" everyone said.

"Now, let's go!" Timmy said, and they all went inside the building.

* * *

Inside, there were four corridors at opposite sides of the building with a door in the front of the room.

"What's behind that door?" Chester said as he went towards it, then Sushi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sushi! I'm glad to see you!" Timmy said.

"Who's she?" A. J. asked.

"This is my neko sister, Sushi!" Timmy said.

"Hey, I remember you! We had that big ninja battle back when I had Rose as my godparent!" Tootie said.

"Anyway, that door is shut. To open it, you need all four ID badges." Sushi said.

"Where do we get the badges?" A. J. said.

"You have to defeat the four generals that are stationed at each of the corridors." Sushi said.

"Okay." Veronica said.

"Here's what we got to do: we split up." Timmy said.

"Are you nuts?" Sushi said.

"Relax! What could possibly..." Timmy started to say.

"Timmy, remember what happens when you say that!" Sushi said.

"Everything goes wrong!" she and Timmy said.

"But I think it's better if we split up." Timmy said.

"If you say so..." Sushi said.

"Alright, Chester and Veronica, you take the lower left corridor. Dwight and Molly, the lower right." Timmy said.

"Tootie and A. J., you take the upper left." Trixie said.

"And we'll take the upper right!" Timmy and Trixie said.

"Ready...BREAK!" everyone said as they went to their respective corridors.

* * *

At the lower right corridor, Dwight and Molly are running through the hall.

"I wonder what weapon this general has?" Molly said.

"I just hope that he or she doesn't use...A HARPOON!" Dwight said.

"Relax, I don't think that they'll use a harpoon!" Molly said.

Just then, they came towards an elevator.

"Let's head on up!" Molly said.

"R-Right!" Dwight said.

* * *

When they got to the top, Molly and Dwight spotted another person wearing a black robe.

"Who are you? Are you Remy?" Molly said.

"Nope." the man said.

"Then...who are you?" Dwight asked.

"The name's Tad, and I'll be you executioner for today!" he said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	17. The Final Battle II

Happy Fourth of July everybody! It's time for another exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! First, here are my replies to your reviews!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I don't think that Timmy saying "Split Up" is grounds for tempting fate unlike "What could possibly go wrong?" I guess that it must be a "Scooby-Doo" thing...Glad you thought that line was funny either way! I hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! Well you can not have Tad without Chad. He's also one of Remy's generals. You will see him in the next two chapters. I hope that I get another review from you soon!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 17: The Final Battle II

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and his friends infiltrate Remy's City Hall base. They try to go directly to Remy, but in order to open the door, they need four ID badges. Timmy and the gang split up to get them.

* * *

-Continuing from the last chapter-

Dwight and Molly were running through the corridor.

"What weapon do you think that this general will have?" Molly said.

"I just hope that it's not..." Dwight gulped. "A HARPOON!"

"Relax, Dwight." Molly said.

They kept running until they reached an elevator.

"Let's head up!" Molly said.

"Right!" Dwight said.

* * *

When the got to the top, they saw a black robed figure on a balcony.

"Who are you? Are you Remy?" Molly said.

"Nope." the guy said.

"Then who are you?" Dwight said.

"My name's Tad, and I'm going to be your executioner!" he said.

"EXECUTIONER!" Molly and Dwight said.

"You and your friends have been putting us in a pickle for sometime! Besides, your leader is such a loser!" Tad said.

"Are you done rambling?" Molly said.

"Rambling? Me? AS IF!" Tad said. "All I'm trying to tell you, loser, is that your time is up!"

Tad then unveiled his weapons, two crossbows.

"Here he comes!" Dwight said.

Tad then leapt from the balcony and then prepared to attack.

"You really shouldn't mess with me, loser!" he said.

* * *

-Molly and Dwight vs Tad-

(BGM: The 13th Dilemma)

Tad did a little flash step and landed on the other balcony.

"Got you now!" he said as he prepared to snipe Molly and Dwight.

Tad fired several bolts at them, but they knocked them back with their lightsabers.

"Clever little sneaks!" he said, then he flash stepped down.

Molly and Dwight dodged more of Tad's bolts, then attacked him with their lightsabers.

"What do you think of this?" Tad said as he enveloped everything in a flash of light.

When the light dissappaited, the platform changed.

"Be careful not to fall!" Tad said then fired more bolts.

Molly and Dwight charged into Tad, but they got hit by the arrows, but the still kept going until they got to Tad. That's when they assaulted him with their lightsabers until the light came back.

Molly and Dwight noticed that they were back on the previous platform. They then attacked Tad again with their lightsabers until the light came on again.

The platform they were on now was a small square. Perfect for Tad to fire multiple volleys at every direction. Molly and Dwight had no choice but to run around in circles.

"Chuckie!" Tad said to Dwight.

"Huh?" he replied.

Tad was aiming his crossbow pointblank at him, but just as he was about to fire, Molly dealt the finishing blow.

* * *

Tad was shakily holding the crossbow until he slumped down. Then he let go of the crossbow.

"I don't get..." Dwight said.

"Get what, Dwight?" Molly asked.

"Why did you call me Chuckie?" Dwight asked Tad.

"Because you look like him." Tad said with his last breath.

"Wait, what?" Dwight said.

"Dwight, let's get his ID badge and go." Molly said.

"Right." Dwight took Tad's green ID badge and ran after Molly who was at the elevator.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	18. The Final Battle III

It's time for an another exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! First, here are my replies to your reviews.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! Tad called Dwight "Chuckie" because he reminded him of Chuckie Finster from the "Rugrats" series. I hope that I get to hear from you again!

**dbzgtfan2004: **Thanks for the review! Like I said before from the last time you said that, "Timmy x Trixie: Always and forever!" Thanks for also tagging this story! I'll see you when I do another Timmy/Trixie story.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! The "Chuckie" Tad is talking about is not the serial killer/possesed doll from "Child's Play". He was talking about Chuckie Finster, the scaredy-cat from the "Rugrats" series. Tad saw Dwight's orange hair and glasses and instantly thought of him. I hope that I get to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 18: The Final Battle III

* * *

The Story So Far: Molly and Dwight faced off against Tad, one of Remy's generals. In the end, Tad was defeated. Molly and Dwight obtained the Green ID card, and head back to the lobby.

* * *

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

"I don't get it." Dwight said.

"Get what?" Molly said.

"Why did you call me Chuckie?" Dwight said.

Tad simply chuckled before looking at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Tad said with his dying breath.

"Hold on!" Dwight said.

"Dwight, get his ID badge and let's go!" Molly said.

"Right." Dwight took Tad's green ID badge and ran after Molly who was at the elevator.

* * *

"Hey, Molly?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah, Dwight?" Molly replied.

"Thanks for saving me. Had you not been there to deal the final blow, I'd be dead now..." Dwight said.

"Anything to help out my boyfriend." Molly said as she gave Dwight a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

As Dwight and Molly reached the lobby, they were once again greeted by Sushi.

"Hey, Sushi!" they said.

"Wow! You guys were done in a hurry!" Sushi said. "Did you get the ID card?"

"Right here!" Dwight said, holding the green card. He went up to the green slot where it fit, causing it to glow bright.

"Your friends still haven't reached the other generals yet." Sushi said.

"That's a relief!" Molly said.

"Which one is closest?" Dwight asked.

"Tootie and A. J. in the upper left." Sushi said.

"Well, we've got nothing to do. Want to catch up with them?" Dwight said.

"Sure..." Molly said

And so Molly and Dwight ran towards the upper left corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tootie and A. J. had just reached a break point which lead to a corridor on the right.

"It's quiet..." Tootie said.

"Yeah...TOO quiet." A. J. replied.

Just when Tootie and A. J. went past the threshold, an army of Heartless appeared.

"IT'S A MONSTER HOUSE!" Tootie screamed.

"Need some help?" said two familiar voices, coming from Dwight and Molly.

"Dwight!" Tootie said.

"And Molly, too!" Molly said.

"Okay, it's time to throw down!" A. J. said as he took out his staff.

"Lets!" everyone else said weilding their weapons.

* * *

Within minutes, the Heartless Army was defeated. Tootie and A. J. asked what was with the monster house business.

"Apparently Remy put these places in so that he could eliminate us." Molly said.

"Boy, were we lucky! We didn't have to deal with that when we got the ID Badge!" Dwight said.

"You already defeated a general!" Tootie and A. J. said in a shocked manner.

"Oh, you should've seen it! Dwight was all like "Huh?", and the guy was all like, "Ha-hah!", and I was like "Wha-paah!"" Molly said.

"That's..." Tootie said.

"Fascinating!" A. J. said.

"Whatever..." Dwight said as they went towards the elevator.

* * *

As soon as they got to the top, they were greeted by a familiar person.

"Hello, losers. Care to play a...game?" said the guy.

"It's YOU! CHAD!" A. J. shouted.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	19. The Final Battle IV

It's time for another exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! First, here are my replies to your reviews!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the characters working together. As for Chuckie, I guess it takes people a while to remember old Nicktoons like "Rugrats," "Jimmy Neutron," etc. I hope to hear from you again!

**MangaOtaku77: **Thanks for the review! You're correct: Chad's abilities are based off of Luxord's (And we haven't gotten into the battle yet!). Remy and his generals all have powers similar to that of Kingdom Hearts' Organization XIII. Veronica's chakrams? Axel. Kwan's sitar? Demyx. Dash's lances and Tad's crossbows? You get the idea. I hope to hear from you again.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! That's true, you can't have Tad without Chad or vice versa. They're basically twins! I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 19: The Final Battle IV

* * *

The Story So Far: Molly and Dwight had just finished their battle with Tad. Sushi informs them that the others haven't reached their destinations yet. Meanwhile, Tootie and A. J. come into a Monster House until Molly and Dwight appear to help them.

* * *

-Continuing from the last chapter-

Tootie, A. J., Dwight, and Molly were looking around the break room.

"What was up with that Monster House?" asked Tootie.

"Apparently, Remy put those places in so he could eliminate us!" Molly said.

"We sure were lucky! We didn't have to go through one of those when we got the ID badge!" Dwight said.

"You...defeated a general!" A. J. and Tootie said in shock.

"You should have been there! Dwight was all like "Huh?", and the guy was all like "Ha-hah!", and I was like "Wha-pahh!"" Molly said.

"That's..." Tootie said.

"Fascinating!" A. J. said.

"Whatever..." Dwight said as they all headed to the elevator.

* * *

As soon as they got to the top, they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, losers. Care to play...a game?" the guy said.

"It's YOU! CHAD!" A. J. said

"Who's Chad?" Molly said.

"I'm Chad!" Chad said shuffling a deck of playing cards.

"What's with the cards?" Dwight said.

"I love to gamble..." Chad said.

"Aren't you a little young to be gambling?" Tootie said.

"Yes. Yes I am." Chad replied. "But enough talk, let's play!"

Chad snapped his fingers and giant cards encircled Tootie, Dwight, and Molly. When the cards left, so were they.

"We play for five minutes. The first to run out of time is the loser!" he said.

* * *

-A. J. vs. Chad-

(BGM: The 13th Struggle)

The instant the battle began, Chad snapped his fingers again. When that happened, A. J. was turned into a die (singular of "dice").

"Huh? I can barely move!" Die A. J. said.

"A challenge, isn't it?" Chad said. "CARDS!"

Giant cards appeared and blocked Chad, but A. J. rolled them down.

Within thirty seconds the magic that made A. J. a die wore off.

"Cards!" Chad said summoning more cards.

A. J. pulled a sword out of his staff and began hacking Chad, causing him to lose time.

Then Chad disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" A. J. said.

"Look Closely!" Chad said as three cards appeared.

"Three Card Monty, huh? Well, if I'm correct, the queen should be on the right!"

When the right card was flipped, it revealed Chad, causing him to lose more time.

A. J. began hacking Chad, losing more time for him.

"It seem you're on top of your game! How about some 52-card pickup?" Chad said as he threw giant cards all over the ground.

Then Chad summoned extremely large cards which surrounded him and A. J.

"Do you know the rules?" he said.

A. J. did not know the rules of this little game and was once again turned into a die. However, he rolled into Chad just as his last sliver of time went.

* * *

"You play the game quite well!" Chad said.

"Where are my friends?" A. J. asked.

"Don't know...don't care!" Chad said.

Then A. J. charged into Chad. He tried to sheild himself with his cards, but it was no use. A. J. sliced through them and Chad.

"How could you...loser!" Chad said.

"THE NAME IS A. J.!" A. J. said.

Chad fell down as dead as a doornail. Then Tootie, Molly, and Dwight reappeared.

"A. J.! Are you OK?" Tootie said.

"I'm fine!" A. J. said grabbing the red ID card from Chad's remains.

"Good, now let's get out of here!" Dwight said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	20. The Final Battle V

It's time once again for another exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! First, here are my replies to your reviews.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! Well, in the fight with Luxord in Kingdom Hearts II, the player gets turned into a die in the beginning of the battle. I'm glad that you liked the Phineas and Ferb reference I put into the chapter. I hope to hear from you again.

**MangaOtaku77: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you also liked the Phineas and Ferb reference. Unfortunately, I'm saving the "Saïx" battle until the next chapter. By the way, did you get my message about who'll be Saïx and Roxas? I never got a reply. Hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. Well you're not the only one who caught that reference. It was mentioned by the other people that reviewed that chapter. I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 20: The Final Battle V

* * *

The Story So Far: A. J. faced Chad in a one-on-one duel to the death. A. J. faced down Chad's card and dice based games, but in the end A. J. defeated Chad. Now with two ID badges, Timmy and his friends are closer to facing Remy.

* * *

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

"You've played the game quite well..." Chad said.

"Enough talk! Where are my friends?" A. J. demanded.

"Don't know...don't care!" Chad said.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" A. J. charged into Chad who tried to protect himself with his giant cards. Unfortunately, they were of no use as A. J. slashed through them with his cane sword. When the cards disappeared, Chad was lying in a slump.

"How could you...loser?" Chad said with his dying breath.

"THE NAME IS A. J.!" A. J. yelled.

Just then; Tootie, Molly, and Dwight reappeared.

"Tootie! You're safe!" A. J. said as he went in to hug her.

"You okay, Alex? Tootie said. (I believe "A. J." is short for Alex Johnson.)

"I'm fine." A. J. said. He then took Chad's Red ID Badge from his person and headed along with Tootie towards the elevator.

* * *

When they got down to the lobby, Sushi was still there by the door.

"Looks like you all made it!" she said. "Did you get the badge?"

"Here it is, Sushi!" A. J. said as he place the badge in the red receptacle, causing it to glow like the green.

"The other four are pretty close to their targets." Sushi said.

"So?" Tootie asked. "Three out of five of us have fairy godparents. We can just poof to them! Which one is closest to the target?"

"Chester and Veronica..." Sushi said

"Then that's where we're headed. I wish all of us were with Chester and Veronica!" Tootie said.

Binky raised his wand and all of them, including Sushi, were poofed away.

* * *

Meanwhile Chester and Veronica were walking towards the elevator when Veronica paused.

"Veronica? What's up?" Chester asked.

"I feel some strange energy..." Veronica said. She turned around to find Dwight, Molly, A. J., Tootie, and Sushi.

"I still can't get the hang of teleporting..." A. J. said woozily.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Chester said.

"Could you believe we were 'dropping in'?" asked Molly.

"Okay..." Veronica said before everyone got on to the elevator.

* * *

When they got to the top, they noticed that the scenery was different. Instead of the usual décor, it was all natural with a forest of trees growing.

"Since when does a forest full of trees grow inside of a building?" Chester said.

The rest of the gang just shrugged their shoulders at Chester's question.

When they reached the edge of the forest, they discovered an old, gated mansion.

"Huh? What is this place?" Veronica said.

"So! Feeling...nostalgic?" said a woman's voice.

Just then a girl who looked similar to Veronica appeared.

"Hello...sister." she said.

"Betty!" Veronica said.

"How long has it been since I've abandoned that name..." she said.

"Oh that's right; you like to go by just 'Star'..." Veronica said.

"A question for you: the memories of your friends or the memories of this place...Which of the two is more real?" Star said.

"My friends!" Veronica said.

"The thing about memories...in its silence, we forget, but in obsession, it binds our hearts." Star said.

"Enough riddles!" Veronica shouted.

"This place was created from another side of your memory. On the other side of your heart is where its memory exists." Star said.

"I don't know this place!" Veronica said.

"Then you are a slave to your memories...your existence means NOTHING!" Star said releasing her weapon...a shield made of ice.

"I've had enough of your lies! I'd never throw away my heart!" Veronica shouted then released the Bond of Flames.

"I'm going to take you down once and for all! That's what's inside MY HEART!"

* * *

-Veronica vs. Star-

(BGM: The 13th Struggle)

Veronica and Star said not a word to each other during the course of the battle. They felt that their weapons and magic should do the talking for them. Veronica opened with barrage of slashes followed by a Fire Raid attack which melted Star's shield. Star countered with small ice spikes that homed in on Veronica until her shield formed back.

After thirty minutes of sword, shield, fire, and ice attacks, there was no clear winner in sight. Veronica and Star were both feeling tired, and that was when Veronica gave her sister a clean Fire Raid attack which knocked her down on to the ground. That was when Star broke the silence.

"You idiot! If you keep your memories chained, you'll lose your heart!" she said before getting hit with another fire attack.

"Mom was right about you..." Veronica said. "you never learned to keep your big mouth shut! Perhaps I should fix that...by erasing your existence!"

"No...please! Don't do it!" Star pleaded.

"To me, you were always a Nobody...and now, you're just nothing!" Veronica said.

"NO, don't do this!" Star continued to plead.

"Farewell...SISTER!" Veronica snapped her fingers and if by magic, Star was incinerated. All that was left of her was her Blue ID Badge, which Veronica took.

"Let's go, guys. We got what we came her for." Veronica said and everyone went back down the elevator.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	21. The Final Battle VI

It's time for another exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! Here are my replies to your reviews.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, it is sort of a reference to Betty and Veronica from Archie comics (though I've never read them). I hope to hear from you again.

**TrixieStixs: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the story style. It's mostly based off of Kingdom Hearts II, except for that last chapter -it was based off of Kingdom Hearts: (Re:) Chain of Memories-. I also think it's great game (or so I'm told...*only has a PS1 and doesn't have any of the games on the Nintendo handhelds*). This chapter will be a bit shorter, but hey, I'm trying! I'd love to hear from you again! P. S.: I liked that gift you gave me!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 21: The Final Battle VI

* * *

The Story So Far: In the raid of City Hall, Timmy and his friends faced off Remy's generals in a fight to the death. Veronica faced off against her older sister, Star. In the end, Star proved that her younger sister was "too hot to handle." Now they only need one ID badge to open the door to Remy.

* * *

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

Veronica attacked her sister with a Fire Raid attack.

"You idiot! If you keep your memories chained, you'll lose your heart!" Star said before getting hit with another fire attack.

"Mom was right about you..." Veronica said. "You never knew when to keep your big mouth shut. I can fix that...by erasing your existence!"

"No...please, don't do it!" Star pleaded.

"To me, you were always a Nobody. Now you're just nothing!" Veronica said.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Star screamed.

"Farewell, SISTER!" Veronica said.

Veronica snapped her fingers, and as if by magic, Star was completely incinerated. All that was left of her was her Blue ID card, which Veronica took.

"Let's go guys. We got what we came here for." Veronica said as they headed down the elevator again.

* * *

Down in the lobby...

"Care to do the honours?" Sushi asked.

"Yes." Veronica replied.

She walked up to the blue cubby hole and placed the ID Card in. Like the others, the hole began to glow blue.

"Now we need one more..." Chester said.

"I wonder how Timmy and Trixie are doing?" A. J. said.

"Well, let's go see!" Tootie said.

Veronica, Chester, and Tootie's fairies raised their wands, and poofed everyone away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy and Trixie were approaching the elevator when everyone showed up.

"Hey, guys!" Timmy said.

"What are you doing here?" Trixie asked.

"We were already done with our battles." Dwight said.

"And we thought that it would be best to wish you good luck on yours!" Molly said.

"Thanks." Timmy and Trixie said.

"Don't mention it." Molly said as everyone got onto the elevator.

* * *

At the top of the elevator, they spotted a girl wearing a black cloak overlooking a blutz wave generator, creating an imitaion moon. The gang walked towards the girl when she turned around and spotted them.

"Welcome. Only you and your gang of losers could have made it this far in one piece! My name is Paulina." she said.

"That's really getting old!" Timmy said.

"Us 'losers' are going to take you down!" Trixie said.

"If I wasn't so heartless, this would be where I'd die of laughter!" Paulina said.

Just then, Paulina released her weapon: a claymore. She then turned to the blutz wave generator.

"They say that the moon does things to people...It makes them turn into animals..." Paulina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy said.

Just then, Paulina turned around and noticed Timmy's buckteeth.

"What are you looking at?" Timmy asked.

"You know, you remind me of this one boy. He had black hair and a pair of glasses with the same buckteeth as you. He was one of us until he betrayed us." she said.

"What? How do you know about Gary?" Timmy asked.

"Was that his name? Oh well...different name, same fate!" Paulina said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	22. The Final Battle VII

It's time for chapter 22 of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! It's ironic: I'm on part seven of the final battle, and it's based somewhat on Number VII in the Organization! But first, here are my replies to your reviews.

**Luiz4200:** Thanks for the review! Technically, Gary wears glasses...though they're sunglasses, but glasses nevertheless. I hope to hear from you again!

**MangaOtaku77: **Thanks for the review and message. About not reviewing that chapter and replying to my message; it's okay, but hey, you found out who Roxas and Saïx were. And yes, it was the Vexen battle from (Re:) Chain of Memories. I hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 22: The Final Battle VII

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and his friends have been through so much up to this point. They've fought monsters, generals, and even met people from an alternate universe! Now, they face the last remaining general: Paulina Sanchez, the Lunar Divinier.

* * *

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

At the top of the elevator, they spotted a girl wearing a black cloak overlooking a blutz wave generator, creating an imitation moon. The gang walked towards the girl when she turned around and spotted them.

"Welcome. Only you and your gang of losers could have made it this far in one piece! My name is Paulina." she said.

"That's REALLY getting old!" Timmy said.

"Us 'losers' are going to take you down!" Trixie said.

"If I wasn't so heartless, this would be the part where I die of laughter!" Paulina said.

Just then, Paulina released her weapon: a claymore. Then she turned to the blutz wave generator.

"They say that the moon does strange things to people..." Paulina said. "It changes them; makes them into...animals."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy asked.

Paulina turned around to see Timmy Turner's face. That's when she noticed his giant buckteeth.

"Buckteeth..." Paulina said to herself.

"What are you looking at?" Timmy said.

"You know...you remind me of this young boy...except, the boy had black hair and wore a pair of black sunglasses. He was one of us...UNTIL HE BETRAYED US!" Paulina said.

"Hey, how do you know about Gary?" Timmy asked.

"Gary?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah! Gary!" Timmy asked.

"Oh, so THAT was his name!" Paulina said.

"Uh-huh!" Timmy replied.

"It's ironic: different name...same fate!" Paulina said as she was preparing to attack.

* * *

-Timmy vs. Paulina-

(BGM: The 13th Dilemma)

"Can you feel it?" Paulina said

"Feel what?" Timmy asked.

"The moon's power!" Paulina replied.

"I've got a BAD feeling about this..." Trixie said.

"MOON, SHINE DOWN!" Paulina yelled.

Immediately as she said that, her eyes turned solid yellow and went on a rampage.

"Holy crap! She's gone beserk!" Trixie shouted as Paulina started to wildly attack Timmy and Trixie.

"I'm going to calm her down!" Timmy said.

"That's crazy...but it just might work!" Trixie said.

"Alright, here I come!" Timmy said as he charged in.

Timmy began to attack Paulina with Star Seeker several times, doing moderate damage.

"BE GONE!" Paulina said as she slammed her claymore onto the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Timmy back to where Trixie was standing.

"My turn!" Trixie said as she attacked Paulina with Hidden Dragon.

"GO AWAY!" Paulina yelled while continuously slamming her claymore onto the ground, creating even more shockwaves.

"Uhh..." Trixie groaned.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Timmy said.

"What should we do?" Trixie said.

"There's only one option left: Drive Forme." Timmy said.

"But that's TOO risky! If you die, I go too!" Trixie said.

"We have no other choice! Are you in?" Timmy said.

"Okay..." Trixie said.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie raised their keyblades up.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Timmy said. Trixie disappeared in a flash of light as she merged with Timmy. Timmy went through a change: his clothes became purple instead of pink. A pair of butterfly wings appeared on his back. In his hands were his own and Trixie's keyblade. Timmy also felt something else...a sense of completion. Trixie was known for being a total guy, which complemented Timmy's girlish nature.

{I better work fast...because this forme only lasts for exactly five minutes.} Timmy thought.

Timmy did a flash step and floated to the rampaging Paulina. He lifted the keyblades with the blades facing each other. In between the blades was a glowing yellow sphere.

"DRACO...METEOR!" Timmy said as hundreds of metorites pierced through Paulina.

After the attack, Paulina was riddled with scars all over her body, including an "X" shaped scar on her face. Then, Timmy delivered a double slash onto her shoulders which met at the torso.

Paulina just stood there when she dropped her claymore. The now divided Timmy and Trixie watched as she looked at the blutz wave generator.

"Why...Master...Where is...my heart?" she said with her dying breath.

(BGM: Roxas)

"I guess I'll never know what happened to Gary..." Timmy said.

"Actually...Gary is right here with you." Sushi said.

"Where?" Timmy said.

Sushi said nothing, but she pointed to Timmy's head.

"My head?" Timmy said.

"He IS a part of you, sort of like a Nobody..." Sushi said.

"I guess you're right." Timmy said grabbing Paulina's Yellow ID badge. "Let's go..."

Timmy and all of his friends then proceeded to walk to the elevator.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	23. The Final Battle VIII

It's time for another exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters!" But first, here are my replies to your reviews!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. I think it was from Dragon Ball GT. I decided to use an imitation moon created from blutz waves (instead of the Kingdom Hearts moon) so Paulina could use her Beserker powers. I hope to hear from you again.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the reviews. (1) Paulina doesn't turn people into animals. She was talking about how it is believed that people behave differently (almost like animals) when the moon is full. (2) The moon's powers only affect Beserkers (such as Saïx) and Saiyans (like Vegeta). It has no effect on humans. I hope to hear from you again.

**MangaOtaku77:** Thanks for the review. I was originally going to make it a knock off of Valor Form, but chose against it. I'm thinking about calling this form "Balance Form," after the way Timmy and Trixie balance each other. I hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 23: The Final Battle VIII

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and his friends have face many challenges on the road to restore their hometown. Timmy, along with his girlfriend Trixie, had faced off against Paulina, Remy's last general. The battle was rough on the two of them, but in a last resort, Timmy uses Drive Forme to defeat her. With all four ID badges in their possession, they are closer to defeating Remy.

* * *

-Continuing from the last chapter-

Timmy and Trixie raised their Keyblades into the air.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Timmy yelled.

Trixie disappeared as she became one with her boyfriend. At the same time, Timmy went through a change. His clothes went from his usual pink to Trixie's purple. A pair of butterfly wings sprouted from his back. Timmy also felt something in his mind: a sense of completion. Timmy of course was known to be a boy with a heart of a girl, whereas Trixie was a girl with a heart of a boy. In his hands were Star Seeker and Hidden Dragon.

{I better work fast...} Timmy thought. {Because this forme lasts for exactly five minutes.}

Timmy did a flash step and floated to where the rampaging Paulina was at. He then raised his Keyblades with the blades facing each other. In between the keyblades was a glowing yellow sphere.

"DRACO...METEOR!" Timmy yelled as hundreds of meteorites pierced through the Beserker girl.

When the smoke cleared, Paulina was riddled with countless scars all over her body, among these was a "X" shaped scar right on her nearly-flawless face! Just then, Timmy delivered the finishing blow by giving a scissor slash onto her shoulders, which connected at her torso.

Paulina just stood there for a few minutes, then she dropped her claymore. The now seperated Timmy and Trixie watched as Paulina walked toward the blutz wave generator.

"Why... Master...where is...my heart?" Paulina said with her final breath.

(BGM: Roxas)

"I guess I'll never know what happened to Gary..." Timmy said gloomily.

"Actually...Gary is right here with you." Sushi said.

"Really? Where?" Timmy asked.

Sushi said nothing, but she pointed to Timmy's head.

"My head?" Timmy said.

"He IS a part of you...so you could say that he's your Nobody!" Sushi said.

"I guess your right..." Timmy said grabbing Paulina's Yellow ID Badge. "Let's go..."

And with that, Timmy and his friends proceeded to walk to the elevator.

* * *

Down in the lobby, Timmy and his friends have just placed the final bage into the slot. Just then the door opened!

"All right, let's go!" Timmy said.

Timmy, Trixie, and Sushi go through the door, but the rest of the them somehow couldn't!

"What's going on?" Chester said.

A. J. stretched his hand when he felt something solid!

"It's an invisible barrier!" he said.

"Well...let's just poof into there!" Tootie said.

The fairies raise their wands, but they just go limp!

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Our magic isn't working!" Vivian said.

"I guess Remy planned something like this..." Molly said.

"An antimagic barrier!" Dwight said.

"Don't worry, guys! We'll take care of Remy by ourselves!" Trixie said.

* * *

Timmy, Trixie and Sushi get on the moving walkway towards the next room. When they got there, they were greeted by Remy himself.

(BGM: Organization XIII)

"Remy!" Timmy said.

"So nice have you to join me!" Remy said.

"Cut the chitchat! Are you going to come nicely?" Trixie said.

"Not if you can catch me first!" Remy said as he ran towards the elevator behind him.

"Quick! Let's take the stairs!" Sushi said.

* * *

As they got to the top of the stairs, Remy had just reached top too.

"Remy!" Trixie said.

Remy runs through a small flight of stairs with Timmy and Trixie following him until he gets on one of the elevators.

"I'll leave you with an "old friend..."" Remy said as he went up.

"Old Friend?" Timmy and Trixie said.

Just then the other elevator comes down. When the doors open, a blue fairy floated out and spotted Timmy and Trixie.

(BGM: Bowser [Super Mario 64])

"Ah...Timothy and Beatrice. Good to see you again." the fairy said with a British accent.

"Oh no! Anti Cosmo!" Timmy said.

"My you two have grown powerful since I last saw you!" Anti Cosmo said.

"What the hell do you want?" Trixie said.

"Simple: Become my evil godchildren and we will take over the universe. Remy will be nothing when we are through!" Anti Cosmo said.

"Sounds tempting...but the answer is still 'no!'" Timmy said.

"Then your death shall be quick and painful!" Anti Cosmo said.

Trixie turned to Timmy.

"I thought it was 'quick and painless...'" she said.

"Apparently not according to him!" Timmy said.

* * *

-Timmy and Trixie vs. Anti Cosmo-

(BGM: Ultimate Bowser)

Anti Cosmo sent out a Firaga, which sent Timmy and Trixie into opposite directions. Timmy began attacking with his keyblade, but Anti Cosmo blocked the attack with his wand like it was a sword. Trixie casted a Watera spell but Anti Cosmo countered it with a Fira creating a steam cloud in which he disappeared into.

"Where did he go?" Timmy asked.

"Right here!" Anti Cosmo said. He was holding Trixie hostage style with one arm around her and his wand pointed to her face.

"TRIXIE!" Timmy shouted.

"Now I'll let her go...IF you beg for mercy." Anti Cosmo said.

Timmy just laughed at Anti Cosmo.

"And just what the hell is so damn funny?" Anti Cosmo asked.

"That you would be foolish to get so close to me!" Trixie said.

"What?" Anti Cosmo said.

Just then, Trixie landed an elbow onto Anti Cosmo's chest. For a few moments, Anti Cosmo was stunned and breathless, and that was when Timmy and Trixie began attacking the anti-fairy.

"You...bloody, little bastards!" Anti Cosmo shouted as he regained his wind.

* * *

"Had enough?" Timmy said.

"Not until you two are mine!" Anti Cosmo said.

"Then prepare to be destroyed!" Trixie said.

"I don't think so!" Anti Cosmo said holding his wand in the air. "It's like I always say: 'He who fights and runs away, gets to fight another day!'"

Anti Cosmo disappeared with an Anti-Poof.

Just then, the elevator that Remy went in came back down again.

"Are you ready?" Timmy asked.

"I was BORN ready!" Trixie replied.

"Then let's go!" Timmy said.

With that, Timmy and Trixie went on the elevator as they were about to face their most difficult battle in their lives...

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!

(**Author's Note: **This chapter happens to be the longest chapter I have ever written! It is over four pages long and contains over 1500 words!)


	24. The Final Battle IX

It's time for another exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! First here are my replies to your reviews.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the battle with Anti Cosmo. I'm also glad that you like the part where Trixie elbowed him in the stomach. I hope that I get to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200:** Thanks for the review. Remy and Anti Cosmo have different agendas for world domination. Besides, Remy knows better than to mess with the leader of the Anti Fairies if he knows what's good for him! I hope to hear from you again.

**MangaOtaku77: **Thanks for the review. The reason I used Water spells instead of Blizzard spells is because they negate Fire spells better. I hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 24: The Final Battle IX

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and Trixie have reached Remy's inner sanctum. Inside, they find Remy and give chase. Remy gives Timmy and Trixie the slip by informing them that an old friend is here to meet them. That friend turned out to be the leader of the Anti Fairies himself: Anti Cosmo. He gives out his ultimatum to Timmy and Trixie: Join him or die. They opt to fight him. During the fight, Anti Cosmo grabs Trixie trying to force Timmy to surrender, but it backfired. In the end, Anti Cosmo retreated, and Timmy and Trixie head up to face Remy Buxaplenty.

* * *

-Continuing from the last chapter-

Timmy and Trixie had just beaten up Anti Cosmo after their battle.

"You...bloody bastards!" Anti Cosmo said as he regained his wind.

"Had enough?" Timmy asked Anti Cosmo.

"I have not had enough...not until you two are mine!" Anti Cosmo said.

"Well then...prepare to be destroyed!" Trixie said.

Anti Cosmo began laughing evilly.

"What's so funny?" Trixie asked.

"You fools destroying me? Impossible! I AM IMMORTAL!" Anti Cosmo said.

"Oh yeah? Well there's a way to bypass a fairy's immortality!" Timmy said holding a butterfly net.

"You think a butterfly net can stop me?" Anti Cosmo said.

"You want to know something? You act overconfident, and one day that will be your downfall..." Timmy said as he began charging into Anti Cosmo.

"Uh-oh! I better get out of here!" Anti Cosmo said holding his wand in the air.

"You're not getting away!" Timmy said.

"It's like I always say: 'He who fights and runs away, gets to fight another day!'" Anti Cosmo said.

The instant Timmy got to him, Anti Cosmo anti poofed out of there.

"Damn! He got away!" Timmy said.

"Don't worry about him! We got bigger fish to fry!" Trixie said.

"You're right..." Timmy said.

Just then, the elevator that Remy went in came back down again.

"Are you ready, Trixie?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, I was BORN ready!" Trixie replied.

"Then let's go!" Timmy said as he, Trixie, and Sushi went up the elevator.

* * *

As they were heading up the elevator Timmy, Trixie, and Sushi were quiet until Timmy spoke up.

"Hey, Trixie?" Timmy said.

"Yes Timmy?" Trixie replied.

Timmy then knelt down on one knee and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"If we get out of this mess alive..." Timmy said nervously.

"What are you saying?" Trixie asked.

Timmy cleared his throat and opened the item he had in his hand: a diamond ring.

"Beatrice Tang...will you marry me?" Timmy asked.

Trixie said nothing for a few moments.

"I don't know what to say...except...YES!" Trixie said.

"Really!" Timmy said.

"Of course!" Trixie said.

* * *

Timmy and his friends had reached the top of the elevator to find themselves on the roof. The rooftop seemed to look like a huge colosseum surrounded by huge buildings. At the other end of the floor stood Remy.

(BGM: Organization XIII)

"Hello Turner..." Remy said icily.

"Buxaplenty..." Timmy replied in disgust.

"Trixie." Remy said.

"Remy..." Trixie said with the same displeasure.

"Now Trixie, a classy girl like you should speak to people like that!" Remy said.

"You're forgetting that I'm only classy at formal occasions!" Trixie said.

"True...but I will change all that. Once I get rid of Timmy, I will use my magic to make you my bride!" Remy said.

"I will NEVER go out with you...you crazed, messed-up fruitloop!" Trixie screamed.

"Very well...then you shall die along with your loser boyfriend!" Remy said.

Remy grabbed something out of his cloak that shocked Timmy. He had in his hand a fairy capture scepter. The scepter already had a fairy inside it: Remy's own fairy Wandissimo Magnifico.

"Why would you do that to your own fairy, Remy?" Timmy asked.

"I only used him to achieve my goals!" Remy said. He then got something else from his cloak: a purple remote.

"You didn't!" Timmy said.

"Timmy...what is that?" Trixie asked.

"A magic remote...it allows you to travel through television." Timmy said.

"Why would anyone want to travel through television?" Trixie said.

"I bet I know why...Remy must have gotten his dictator skills from learning from going to the History Channel!" Timmy said.

"Ding, ding! You've just correctly answered the $64,000 question!" Remy said. "And when I'm done with this dump, I'll take over the world!"

"Not if we can help it!" Timmy and Trixie said.

* * *

-Timmy and Trixie vs. Remy (part 1)-

(BGM: Cipher Head Evice)

Remy began attacking by waving the scepter. A bolt of magic energy came out of it heading for Timmy and Trixie. They dodged by splitting up, Timmy to the left and Trixie to the right. When they regrouped, Remy shot forward. He tried to attack with the scepter, but Timmy and Trixie blocked it with their keyblades.

"It's useless...you just can't win!" Remy said.

Timmy and Trixie pushed Remy back.

"Not if we can help it!" Timmy and Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie began attacking Remy furiously. When they were finished Remy was kneeling on the ground, his staff down on the floor.

* * *

"I need...more power...more rage." Remy said.

Remy used his magic to conjure up something. What he conjured was a giant purple and grey bird monster with red eyes.

"Dude, you're ripping off of Gale of Darkness!" Timmy said.

"No I'm not!" Remy said.

"Come on! That's XD001, the Shadow Lugia!"

"Whatever...I will take my leave." Remy said as he hopped on the Shadow Lugia.

* * *

"Wow! That was some battle!" said a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Timmy asked.

"Who said what? I didn't hear anything..." Trixie said.

"Right in front of you!" the voice said again.

(BGM: Roxas)

The voice came from the spirit of Gary.

"Gary? But Paulina said that you were dead!" Timmy said.

"Not necessarily. When an imaginary friend such as myself dies, they return into their creator's imaginaton!" Gary said.

"So you ARE just like a Nobody!" Timmy said.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Timmy...we were such good friends!" Gary said.

"But then I got REAL friends. I'm sorry, Gary." Timmy said.

"That's okay. Besides, you make a great other...and we'll always have Duckie Land!" Gary said.

"Yeah, we'll always have Duckie Land." Timmy said.

"Hey Tim-tim!" Gary said.

"What Gar-gar?" Timmy said.

"Look sharp!" Gary said.

Timmy and Gary looked at each other for a few moments before Gary went back into Timmy. Timmy frisked himself to see if anything was different.

"Don't worry, you're still you." Sushi said.

* * *

After Remy left and Timmy had his little chat with Gary, Timmy and Trixie went to the scepter and freed Wandissimo.

"¡Gracias por rescatarme!" Wandissimo said before he poofed back to Fairy World.

"What'd he say?" Cosmo asked.

"He said 'Thank you for rescuing me!'" Timmy said.

"Oh..." Cosmo said.

"Anyway...we need something to catch up with Remy!" Timmy said.

"Like what?" Wanda asked.

"Well, since Remy used a Pokémon, why don't we use one too!" Trixie said.

"Okay, which Pokémon are you going to wish for?" Wanda asked.

Timmy thought very hard, and came up for one.

"I wish for a Rayquaza!" he said.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and with a poof, a green and yellow dragon appeared.

"Cool!" Trixie said about the dragon.

Timmy got on the dragon, followed by Trixie.

"Rayquaza, after that Lugia!" Timmy commanded.

The dragon did as bidden and flew off towards the direction of the Shadow Lugia.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	25. The Final Battle X

It's chapter 25 of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! But first, here are my replies to your reviews.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you liked those references to the first two Fairly Oddparents movies. I'm also glad that you like Timmy's proposal to Trixie. Don't worry, there is another chapter plus an epilogue left in this story. I hope to hear from you again.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. It's possible that Trixie learned that line from Danny. It's also possible that Remy got his idea for world domination from Vicky, after all she was one of the individuals that inspired him before she became nice. I hope to hear from you again.

**MangaOtaku77:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you liked the Pokemon references (including XD001). I'm a fan of Pokemon. I'm thinking of getting Black when it comes Stateside (Blue-Eyes White Dragon FTW!). I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 25: The Final Battle X

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and his friends have gone so far to face Remy Buxaplenty. Just before their battle, Timmy asked Trixie's hand in marriage. She gladly accepted. When they reached Remy, they figured out how Remy became this powerful: he had abused his fairy godfather, Wandissimo Magnifico's magic, and with the use of a magic remote, learned his dictatorship skills. Timmy and Trixie fought Remy, but in the middle of the battle, he escaped.

* * *

-Continuing from the previous chapter-

"I need...more power...more rage." Remy said.

Remy used his magic to conjure up something. What he conjured was a giant purple and grey bird monster with red eyes.

"Dude, you are ripping off of 'Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'!" Timmy said.

"No, I'm not!" Remy yelled.

"Oh come on! That's XD001, the Shadow Lugia!" Trixie said.

"Benjamin Franklin said 'Art is the originality concealing your sources,' so I'm not complaing. So are you two just going to stand there complaining about some video game?" Remy said.

Timmy and Trixie said nothing at Remy.

"Whatever...I will take my leave." Remy hopped onto the Shadow Lugia while Timmy and Trixie watched as it took off.

* * *

"Wow! That was some battle!" said a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Timmy said.

"Who said what? I didn't hear anything!" Trixie said.

"Right in front of you!" the voice said.

(BGM: Roxas)

The voice came from the spirit of Gary.

"Gary! But I thought Paulina said that you were dead!" Timmy said.

"Not exactly...when an imaginary friend such as myself dies, they return to their creator's imaginaton!" Gary said.

"So you ARE just like a Nobody!" Timmy said.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Timmy...we used to be such good friends when we were little!" Gary said.

"Yeah, but that was before I had REAL friends...and I'm so sorry for that!" Timmy said.

"That's okay. Besides, you make a great other...and we'll always have Duckie Land!" Gary said.

"Yeah, we'll always have Duckie Land!" Timmy said.

"Hey Tim-Tim!" Gary said.

"What is it, Gar-Gar?" Timmy asked.

"Look sharp!" Gary said.

Timmy and Gary looked at each other for a few moments before Gary went back into Timmy. Timmy patted his body to see if he went through any changes.

"Don't worry. You're still you!" Sushi said.

* * *

After Remy took off and Timmy had his little chat with Gary, Timmy and Trixie found the scepter that held Wandissimo and freed him.

"Gracias for rescuing me!" he said.

"Don't mention it." Timmy said.

"What was that first word did he just say?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

"He said 'Thank you.'" Timmy and Wanda said.

{Idiot!} Wanda thought.

"Riiiiight!" Cosmo said.

"Anyway, Trixie and I need something to catch up with Remy!" Timmy said

"Like what?" Wanda asked.

"Hey, since Remy used a Pokémon to make his escape, why don't we use one too!" Trixie said.

"Fight fire with fire...perfect! I wish I had a Pokémon!" Timmy said.

Wanda poofed up "Da Rules."

"Okay..." she said. "But which one are you going to wish for?"

Wanda showed him the book which had pictures of over 500 Pokémon.

Timmy thought very hard, and came up on one.

"Hey, how about this one? Rayquaza..." Timmy said.

"Okay!" Wanda said.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and with a "POOF!" a green and yellow dragon appeared.

"Cool!" Trixie said.

Timmy got on the dragon, followed by Sushi and then Trixie.

"Rayquaza! Follow that Lugia!" Timmy commanded.

The dragon did as bidden and flew off in the direction of the Shadow Lugia.

* * *

Up in the skies of Dimmsdale, Remy was flying on his Shadow Lugia when a blast of energy came out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Remy said. He turned around and saw Timmy, Trixie, and Sushi riding on Rayquaza.

"Nice Hyper Beam, Rayquaza! Next time, get a little bit closer so you can get a hit!" Timmy said.

"So they think they can shoot me out of sky, eh? Lugia, evasive actions!" Remy said.

Lugia flew to the left, but Rayquaza followed him.

"Hyper Beam, NOW!" Timmy said.

Rayquaza came close enough to touch Lugia then fired the attack.

"Uh-oh! Time to go!" Remy said as Lugia began losing altitude.

* * *

Timmy and the gang followed Remy on Rayquaza as Lugia crashed into the beach.

"Impressive...but enough talk!" Remy said.

"It's over, Remy! This ends now!" Trixie said.

"Of course it's over...for you! But first I need a change of clothes!" Remy said.

Remy snapped his fingers and his robe changed from a solid black one to a white one with black markings (Imagine Xemnas' other robe from Kingdom Hearts II.). He then released his Ethereal Blades.

"I won't let it end this way—not just yet." Remy said. "If light and darkness are eternal...then nothingness must be as well!"

"You're right; light and darkness are eternal, so nothing must go on as well...but guess what, Remy?" Trixie said.

"What?" Remy asked.

"It doesn't mean YOU are eternal!" Timmy said.

Remy chuckled evilly.

"I am just as eternal as you two are!" he said.

* * *

"You ready, Trixie?" Timmy said.

"As I'll EVER be, Timmy!" Trixie replied.

Timmy released a Keyblade, but it was not his traditional Star Seeker. This keyblade was jet black and unfamiliar to Trixie.

"That's weird. You never used THAT Keyblade!" Trixie said.

"Don't worry! You got a new Keyblade, too!" Timmy said.

Trixie also released a Keyblade, not her Hidden Dragon, but another unfamiliar one, but this one was white instead of black.

"Where did you find these neat Keyblades?" Trixie asked.

"They were a gift...from Gary." Timmy said.

* * *

-Flashback to when Timmy chatted with Gary-

"Timmy, I want you and your girlfriend to have these Keyblades." Gary said holding two Keyblades: a black, gothic one and a white, angelic one.

"These look cooler than ours!" Timmy said.

"These are my Keyblades. The black one is called 'Oblivion,' and the white one is called 'Oathkeeper.' Use them well..." Gary said.

"Okay. Thanks!" Timmy said.

* * *

"That was nice of him!" Trixie said.

"Now are you ready?" Timmy said.

"Yes I am!" Trixie said.

Then Timmy and Trixie charged into Remy.

* * *

-Timmy and Trixie vs Remy (part 2)-

(BGM: Xemnas -Final Battle-)

Remy attempted to block Timmy and Trixie with his blades, but was overpowered. Timmy and Trixie began attacking Remy with their Keyblades until he was knocked down. When Remy got back up, he went on the offensive by attacking Timmy and Trixie with his crimson blades. Timmy and Trixie began attacking Remy again, but he matched their attacks blow for blow.

Just then, Remy trapped Timmy in a sphere which slowly sapped him of his energy. If it weren't for Trixie interfering with the attack, Timmy would have been dead.

Trixie's interference left Remy open to an attack, in which Timmy and Trixie both to the opportunity to do so.

"Prepare for the endgame!" Remy said as he enshrouded everyone in darkness. The only light that shone through the darkness was the lasers that were pointed in every direction around Timmy and Trixie. The lasers came at them very fast, but Timmy and Trixie blocked every single beam.

Just then, Remy attacked Trixie with an unkown attack. Timmy tried to help his girlfriend, but was met with one of Remy's blades. Just before Remy was about to kill Timmy, Trixie blocked the attack with Oathkeeper, however the other blade grazed Trixie in the stomach.

"Timmy!" Trixie called out as she threw Oathkeeper to Timmy. As soon as Timmy caught it, he began attacking Remy furiously.

"IT'S OVER!" Timmy shouted as his attacks sent Remy flying. "Trixie, grab on to Oblivion!" he continued.

(BGM: The Meaning of Truth)

"I will not die! I WILL NOT DIE!" Remy said.

Timmy and Trixie raised Oblivion up and pointed it at Remy.

"UNLOCK...BEAM!" Timmy and Trixie said together.

The Keyblade released a small beam that pierced through Remy's heart.

"TIMMY! TRIXIE!" Sushi said as she witnessed the sight.

Timmy and Trixie then delivered the final blow to Remy.

"WOOOAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Remy screamed shortly before his being faded away.

* * *

"Timmy...we did it." Trixie said.

"Yeah, we did." Timmy said.

(BGM: Sanctuary -After the Battle-)

Just then, everyone that was in the infiltration of City Hall appeared on the beach.

"TIMMY! TRIXIE!" they cried out.

"Guys!" Timmy and Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie ran to the rest of the gang where they group hugged.

"Hey Trixie, don't forget about our promise!" Timmy said.

"What promise?" A. J. asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys...Trixie and I are getting MARRIED!" Timmy said.

"No way!" Chester said.

"WAY!" Trixie said showing everyone her engagement ring.

"Cooool! When's the wedding?" Tootie asked.

"Well, right now is not the best time...so four years at the least." Timmy said.

"Great! We'll be waiting then. See you guys!" Veronica said just before she and the others left for their homes.

"Well...I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone...I'll meet you at home, Timmy!" Sushi said before she too left for home.

"Well, Trixie?" Timmy said.

"Yeah?" Trixie said.

"How does it feel to be the next Ms. Turner?" Timmy said.

"Great! I wouldn't want it any other way!" Trixie said.

Just then, Timmy and Trixie leaned into each other and kissed each other on the lips. As soon as they finished their kiss, they noticed a spectacular sight: a rainbow coloured bird flying over a rainbow. Just then, a small poof came and a small bottle with a message inside of it appeared.

"Hey, a message in a bottle!" Timmy said as he picked it up and looked at what was inside.

"What is it?" Trixie asked.

"It's a message...from Jorgen!" Timmy said before he began reading the letter.

"Dear Timmy." It began. "If you received this message, then you must have defeated Remy. Congratulations!"

The next part of Jorgen's letter surprised Timmy.

"As a special token of our gratitude, I'm allowing you and everyone who helped out to keep their memories of ever having fairy godparents beyond the age of 18. Sincerely, Jorgen von Strangle." Timmy continued reading.

"Well, it looks like my luck finally made a change for the better!" Timmy said.

"It sure has!" Trixie said as she and Timmy began to kiss each other again.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	26. Wedding Day

It's time for another exciting chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! But first, here are my replies to your reviews.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for your review! That's right! Timmy, Trixie, and all of their friends will remember all of their exploits with their fairies even after they've turned 18. I'm also glad that you liked Gary and Timmy burying the hatchet. I hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! Well, I'm thinking about Timmy and Trixie giving them their fairies on their tenth birthday, sort of a new rite of passage for Tommy and Tammy. I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Chapter 26: Wedding Day

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and Trixie chased Remy to the beach, where Remy fought them. Using the Keyblades Gary gave them, Remy was soundly defeated. Now, Timmy and Trixie are planning on getting married in four years.

* * *

Four years have passed since the entire Remy event, and now Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang, now 19, are finally ready to get married. Right now, Timmy is at the church with Trixie's parents, Nigel and Rebecca.

"So..." Nigel said. "Where are you taking my daughter for your honeymoon?"

"Ustinkistan. I wanted to show Trixie my maternally ancestral home." Timmy said.

"Ustinkistan! I always thought that place was one of the most horrible places on the planet!" Rebecca said.

"It USED to be, not since the massive global demand for turnips. After that, Ustinkistan has become one the most prosperous countries on Earth!" Timmy said.

"Oh, that's nice." Nigel said.

"Well, we better go see how Trixie's doing." Rebecca said.

"Okay, see you." Timmy said.

"Bye Timmy." Trixie's parents said as they left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room in the church, Trixie Tang was also getting ready to become Mrs. Timmy Turner. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Trixie, it's your mom and dad. Can we come in?" her parents asked.

"Of course." Trixie said.

"Hey sweetie." Nigel said.

"So what you think of my wedding dress?" Trixie said.

"It looks wonderful on you, honey." Rebecca said.

"Thanks, it was a hand-me-down from Ms. Turner. She wore it at her wedding." Trixie said.

"Well, even though we thought of buying a dress for you, nothing is perfect for our princess." Nigel said.

"I'm glad you said that." Trixie said as she gave her father a hug.

"So we heard from Timmy that you two will be going to Ustinkistan for honeymoon." Rebecca said.

"I know! Timmy probably told how much it has changed since the Turnip Boom of 2016." Trixie said.

"Yes, we did." Rebecca said.

"Anyway, where will you be living when the honeymoon's over?" Nigel said.

"Timmy and I though of it, and we've decided to live in Timmy's childhood home." Trixie said.

"But why would you want to live there?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I have this!" Trixie said holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Nigel said.

"Oh, it's nothing...just the deed to Timmy's house!" Trixie said.

"How'd you get that?" Rebecca said.

"I bought it with the money I've saved! Dimmadome asked for a hefty price, but I got it." Trixie said.

"I can't believe it; our girl, a homeowner at 19! I couldn't be more prouder than that!" Rebecca said.

"Well, wait until you hear this: I'M PREGNANT!" Trixie said.

"That's EVEN wonderful! When's the baby due?" Nigel asked?

"You mean 'babies'; I'm having twins that are due early next year." Trixie said.

"Really!" Trixie's parents said.

"Yep! The doctor said I was lucky; it's very rare for Asian women to give birth to twins! I also told Tootie this and then asked her to be their godmother; she gladfully accepted." Trixie said.

"So when are you going to tell Timmy this?" Rebecca said.

"After the wedding." Trixie said.

"Great." Rebecca said.

"Well, Timmy's waiting for you. Let's go." Nigel said.

"Okay, daddy." Trixie said. She held her father's hand and procceded to the chapel.

* * *

At the chapel, Timmy was standing at the altar, looking at all the guests that attended (among them, his parents, friends, and Sushi), waiting for Trixie to arrive. Chester, who Timmy chose to be the best man, was standing next to him.

"Are you nervous, Timmy?" he asked.

"Only a little..." Timmy said.

"Don't worry about it, and you'll be okay!" Chester said.

"You're right." Timmy said.

"Hey, look! Trixie's coming!" Chester said.

Just then, Trixie came in with her father in her hand.

(BGM: From This Moment -Duet Version-)

Instead of the traditional "Bridal Chorus" by Wagner, Timmy and Trixie asked Britney Britney and Chip Skylark to sing the duet version of "From This Moment," by Shania Twain featuring Bryant White.

Timmy watched as he saw Trixie walking up the aisle. She was his angel.

Nigel Tang let go of Trixie's hand as they got to the steps to the altar and took a seat with his wife. Trixie went up to the altar by herself.

As soon as Trixie got the top where Timmy was, the preacher got onto the podium and spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here by the grace of GOD to joing Timothy Tiberius Turner and Beatrice Elizabeth Tang in holy matrimony. Before we begin, if there anyone who has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.

There was total silence from the church.

"Well then, do you, Timothy Tiberius Turner, take Beatrice Elizabeth Tang to be your wife; to have and to hold, to nurture and to cherish, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the preacher said.

"I do." Timmy said.

"And do you, Beatrice Elizabeth Tang, take Timothy Tiberius Turner to be your husband; to have and to hold, to nurture and to cherish, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the preacher said.

"I do." Trixie said.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the Great State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the preacher concluded.

Timmy removed the veil on Trixie's dress and leaned into Trixie to give her a kiss on the lips.

(BGM: Mendelssohn -Wedding March-)

Timmy and Trixie walked down the aisle and down the double doors. They got into a stretch limo that will take them to the airport for their honeymoon in Ustinkistan. Inside, Timmy and Trixie were holding hands, thinking of what their new future together will hold for them.

"Hey Timmy?" Trixie asked.

"What is it?" Timmy asked back.

"I'm pregnant with twins!" Trixie exclaimed.

Timmy was shocked at Trixie's statement.

"Is that so? Who's the father?" Timmy asked.

"You, of course!" Trixie said.

"Really? I'm going to be a daddy?" Timmy said.

"Mm-hmm!" Trixie said.

"Oh, thank you! You've made me so happy!" Timmy said as he kissed Trixie again.

As the car drove towards the airport, Timmy and Trixie realized their future will be as bright as the rays of the sun.

* * *

-To Be Concluded-

Please Read and Review!


	27. Epilogue and End Credits

It's the final chapter of "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters"! Here are my replies to your reviews.

**MangaOtaku77: **Thanks for the review! Huh...and I thought all Asian parents WANTED their kids to do well in school, but what happened to you was ridiculous! Anyway, you won't find Ustinkistan on any world map. It's a fictional country like Genovia (from "The Princess Diaries"). I'll see you again when I do a new story.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. I'll see you next time.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I'll see you whenever I make a new story.

* * *

"Freedom Fighters"

Epilogue/End Credits

* * *

The Story So Far: Timmy and Trixie were assigned by Fairy World to eliminate Remy Buxaplenty, the mayor of Dimmsdale. After many battles, Timmy and Trixie have defeated him. Now, Timmy and Trixie are together, married with twins on the way.

* * *

Over ten years, almost eleven, have passed in the city of Dimmsdale. The city has become more futuristic, except for one special house, a house that was declared a historical landmark by the city council, for it was the Turner House, home to the legendary hero Timothy Tiberius Turner and his wife, Beatrice Elizabeth Tang-Turner.

Inside the house, there was the sound of an alarm clock ringing inside this house which came from Timmy's old room, where two children, a boy and a girl, were sleeping. Just then, the girl woke up.

"Hey Tommy, wake up!" said the girl.

"Five more minutes, mom..." the boy, Tommy, said in his sleep.

"Ugh..." the girl grunted. She put on her glasses, got the computer, went on to TouYube, searched "What's Up, People?" the theme song from the second season of the anime Death Note, and turned the volume to the maximum level.

(BGM: What's Up, People?)

"**BAWL****~!**" the music blared so loud that it not only woke up Tommy, it almost shook the entire room!

"TAMMY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Tommy screamed.

The girl, Tammy, turned the music down.

"Well, at least I woke you up, brother! Now, get dressed; today's our big day!" Tammy said.

"Omigosh! It's today!" Tommy said going to the closet and getting his clothes on.

"Great, now that you're ready, let's head downstairs!" Tammy said.

"Okay." Tommy said.

* * *

When Tammy and Tommy got downstairs to the living room, they noticed something odd. The entire room was dark, and there were no sign of their parents.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Tammy said.

"Tammy, I'm worried; you don't think that Mom and Dad forgot about our special day, do you?" Tommy said.

"Relax, Tommy! Our parents wouldn't forget our birthday like Grandma and Grandpa would!" Tammy said.

"If you say so..." Tommy said as he turned on the lights. Just then; Timmy, Trixie, Chester, Veronica, their daughters, Christina and Chloe, A. J., Tootie, their son, Rudy, Molly, Dwight, and their son, Max, came out of nowhere.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOMMY AND TAMMY!**" they all said.

"Aww. Thanks, you guys!" Tommy and Tammy said together.

"Alright you guys!" Come into the kitchen for some cake!" Trixie said.

* * *

An hour later, after the cake was finished, and the presents were opened, Timmy and Trixie asked their children to come to their room for a special surprise.

"Tommy...Tammy...now that you two are ten years old, your mother and I have decided to give you two a special responsibility." Timmy said.

"What is it, Dad?" Tommy said.

"Here you go!" Timmy said holding two goldfish bowls.

"Goldfish?" Tammy said unenthusiastically.

"These aren't actually goldfish per sé..." Trixie said.

Just then, the four goldfish transformed into four fairies.

"I'm Cosmo!" said the green one.

"I'm Wanda!" said the pink one.

"I'm Apollo!" said the red one.

"And I'm Andromeda, but you can call me 'Romi!'" said the blue one.

"Tommy and Tammy, these are our fairies...and now, they're yours!" Timmy said.

"Oh...Thank you, Mom and Dad!" Tommy and Tammy said.

"You're both welcome, and hey, why don't you tell your friends about our gift?" Trixie said.

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Well, they were given their fairies from their parents, too!" Timmy said.

"They do! Let's go and see, Tommy!" Tammy said as she and Tommy went out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Tommy and Tammy were digging in the yard when the felt the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Huh? What was that?" Tommy said.

Tammy went down the hole and checked. When she came back up, she had a lunchbox in her hands.

"I wonder what this is?" Tammy said.

"Let's ask Dad!" Tommy said as they went back inside.

Inside, Timmy was reading the newspaper when Tommy and Tammy came in.

"Look at what we found!" Tammy said.

"Hey! It's my time capsule! I buried that thing 20 years ago!" Timmy said.

Timmy opened the lunchbox. It had all sorts of things: and old TV guidebook, a picture of himself that Vicky took, and a piece of paper. Timmy looked at the paper and looked at it. It was a message he had written 20 years ago. The message was only three words long: "Never Turn Back." After he put all the stuff back into the box, his watch began beeping.

"Uh-oh, it's time for me to go to work." Timmy said.

"Okay dad. We love you!" Tommy and Tammy said.

"I love both too! Bye Tammy! Bye Tommy!" Timmy said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Timmy answered it.

"Hello?" Timmy asked.

"Hi, my name is Micheal Riddle, and I heard that you needed a babysitter?" the man said.

"Oh sure! Come right in!" Timmy said.

"Thanks!" Micheal said.

As he looked out the window, he saw that Micheal was having a good time with Tammy and Tommy, and as he was just about to go into his car, he saw three ghostly figures: one was Trixie back when she was still popular, the second was Gary, and the third and final one was Timantha. They were all smiling at Timmy. Timmy simply smiled back before he went into his car.

* * *

THE END

-End Credits-

* * *

Music: "Never Turn Back," by Crush 40.

* * *

Picture: A Family Portrait of Timmy, Trixie, Tommy, and Tammy.

* * *

(Somber piano intro flourishing into rock)

_**It's been a long, rough road**_

_**And I'm finally here**_

_**I move an inch forward**_

_**Feels like a year**_

_**Everything I feel seems so unreal**_

_**Is it true?**_

_**Is it true?**_

_**I take one step forward**_

_**And two steps back**_

_**Got a hundred thousand pounds**_

_**Sitting on my back**_

_**Up, down, all around**_

_**Don't know quite what to do**_

_**To get through**_

_**Well I'm on my way**_

_**On my way**_

_**On my way**_

_**On my way**_

_**Here I am**_

_**(Here I am)**_

_**Made it to the end of you**_

_**You never had the chance while I'm around**_

_**NO! NO!**_

_**NO! NO! NO! NO!**_

_**Well now I'll never turn back**_

_**(I'll never turn back)**_

_**I'll never turn that way**_

_**No matter how life tries to face me**_

_**I'll turn the other way**_

_**Now and then**_

_**(Now and then)**_

_**My head starts to spin**_

_**(Starts to spin)**_

_**But I'll never turn back again**_

_**NO! NO!**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**(Moment on)**_

_**I am moving on**_

_**(Moving on)**_

_**And I'll never turn back**_

_**NO!**_

_**(Instrumental Break)**_

_**I guess I'm moving all right and I'm on my way**_

_**Facing every moment day by day**_

_**Take a chance, go back, got no time to answer why**_

_**Head straight; head straight**_

_**What will I become if I don't look back?**_

_**Give myself a reason for this and that**_

_**I can learn, no U-turns, I will stay right here where I'm at**_

_**Where I'm at**_

_**But I'm on my way**_

_**On my way**_

_**On my way**_

_**On my way**_

_**Here I am**_

_**(Here I am)**_

_**Made it to the end of you**_

_**You never had the chance when I'm around**_

_**NO! NO!**_

_**NO! NO! NO! NO!**_

_**Well now I'll never turn back**_

_**(I'll never turn back)**_

_**I'll never turn that way**_

_**No matter how life tries to face me**_

_**I'll turn the other way**_

_**Now and then**_

_**(Now and then)**_

_**My head starts to spin**_

_**(Starts to spin)**_

_**But I'll never turn back again**_

_**NO! NO!**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**(Moment on)**_

_**I am moving on**_

_**(Moving on)**_

_**And I'll never turn back**_

_**NO!**_

_**(Instrumental Break)**_

_**I'll...I'll...I'll Never Turn Back!**_

* * *

I would like to thank Butch Hartman for creating The Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom, Satoshi Tajiri for creating Pokémon, MarioDS01 for creating "Trixie's True Self," and a very special shoutout to you, the reader.

I own nothing other than this story.

See you later!

K. C. Ellison


End file.
